


【盾冬】Make Love, Make Wars（城邦ABO·连载中）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: 爱与战争总是迸发于同一时刻。◆ABO设定，Alpha将军盾×Omega贵族冬◆有些黑暗的故事，后期会有生子暗示。





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章 大婚**

在第一片血红的玫瑰花瓣模糊巴基的视线之前，他一直注视着主教身边的男人。

他注视并走向那位Alpha。

晨曦的第一缕阳光透过彩色琉璃射进这间教堂，就好像塞满了罪恶灵魂的教堂才是发光体，人们穿着整齐华丽的金色礼服，这里太过明亮，亮得几乎透明。

这就像一个荒诞又绮丽的梦境，他走在空气中，脚下的大理石在凹陷，但人们的祝福萦绕在他耳际，他能闻到玫瑰花的冷香，感觉到胸前的软甲正在不遗余力地压迫他的感知，还有被他很好掩埋在心底的，对靠近史蒂夫的渴望，它们在高声叫着史蒂夫的名字。

他走得很慢，脸颊染上不正常的红晕，这样人们就会以为他不过是一个即将成婚的羞涩Omega。他的匕首不在他身边，但他的未婚夫正注视着他。

那双蓝眼睛正注视着他，在他耳边低语，告诉他如何继续走下去。

他前天傍晚见过的画像中的Alpha此刻正等着他。他们会执手、在上帝和主教面前宣誓，缔结婚姻关系，然后标记，成为彼此唯一公开的Alpha和Omega。

这一天会被海德拉铭记，他们的战神即将成为某位贵族Omega的Alpha。是的，正要和他联姻的人，是海德拉史上最强大的Alpha将军。

为海德拉带来无穷胜利与荣耀的将军出身卑微，但卑微的身世只是给这位年轻有为的将军抹上一种更加传奇的色彩，人们传唱他的功绩，在他战斗过的战场树立他的高大雕像，而那是国王不能容忍的。

所以巴基很清楚这场婚姻意味着什么。

他也很清楚，以史蒂夫的为人，如果正在接受人们祝福的人不是他，史蒂夫可能会受伤。

在一身戎装，强大、俊美如神祇的海德拉将军向他伸出手之前，巴基回想起那个傍晚，他在花园遇到为他而来的国王，又在国王的寝宫做了一个关乎余生的决定。

“请允许我占用你的时间，”国王难得放低姿态，用一双本该浑浊却过分锐利的灰色眼睛注视他，同时微笑，“不会太久，我保证。”

巴基挽起国王的手臂，仿佛对方是他敬重的父亲，“我的荣幸，陛下。”

他们一开始顺着花园的小径散步，话题多是无关紧要的内容，直到皮尔斯说到他真正的意图。

“我一直很愧疚，没有早点给你找一个得体可靠的Alpha。”

巴基的心一沉，除了僵硬并没有多余的动作。而国王轻轻拍着他的手背，像是在安抚，“我准备了一些画像，亲爱的。巴恩斯家族的忠诚我看在眼里，这是我唯一能做的。”

然后是沉闷昏暗的走廊，一扇又一扇开启的门，他被催促、驱赶，坐在国王的丝绸软椅上，看着侍从搬来一幅又一幅的被银质边框裱着的画像，试着回想某首钢琴曲的乐谱。

“这只是第一批，一共有三批，不要急着做决定。”

巴基点头，然后开始试探国王的耐心究竟有多少，因为他不甘心，尽管知道这一天终究要来，他不甘心。

国王的耐心超出了他的想象，但巴基很快明白了那是为什么，因为他一眼便看到了第三批画像中的蓝眼睛，他暗暗握紧了拳头，否则他会不小心叫出那个名字。

“他很英俊不是吗？他让所有Alpha光芒尽失，让所有Omega和Beta疯狂。但我向你保证，罗杰斯将军作风磊落，没有任何私生子或者情人。”

原来，人们口中的罗杰斯将军便是史蒂夫……这是巴基没有预料到的。

“他很迷人。”他诚实回答。

“他是海德拉的战神。”

巴基听得出国王用蜜糖涂抹过的恶毒语气，而他只是国王的武器，随时可以牺牲的棋子，不是他就是别人。

如果真的是别人，他和史蒂夫可能不再有机会……

“若是，我倾向罗杰斯将军呢？”巴基希望国王不会注意到他的颤抖，尽力摆出一副肤浅的Omega该有的姿态，“也许我的身份……”

“婚礼将在后天早晨举行，那也是罗杰斯将军归来的日子。人们会夹道欢迎，而我将给你们一场最盛大的婚礼。”

最后一片玫瑰花瓣吻过他的发梢，他再次睁开眼。那双令他彻夜难眠的蓝眼睛活了过来。

巴基没法形容再一次这般靠近史蒂夫是什么感觉，他试着从史蒂夫厚实的茧子、手心的沟壑还有完全成熟的面容推断这些年到底发生了什么，但史蒂夫饱含种种复杂情感的注视让他的尝试变得困难重重。

主教用古老的音调重复冗长复杂的誓词，而巴基唯一想做的便是紧紧抓着史蒂夫的手然后逃离这里。

史蒂夫用炙热的拇指轻轻抚摸他的虎口和家族印戒，史蒂夫在提醒他一些事，而他在这样的攻势下节节败退，目光开始闪躲，呼吸被狠狠打乱。他没有再抬头，直到他听到一个陌生又熟悉的声音。

“我，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，宣誓。”

现在他有点感激史蒂夫正牵着他。

为什么史蒂夫要这样看着他？他又不会凭空消失。为什么不看一看正在注视他们的人群，看看阴险恶毒的国王，看看目光浑浊的主教？如果史蒂夫能够移开视线，就会发现人们脸上的精彩表情:兴奋、嫉妒、痛恨、不屑、祝福、惋惜……然后还是嫉妒。

“你是否愿意宣誓，巴恩斯公爵？”

巴基在主教低声提醒第二次才回过神，他几乎感觉到了史蒂夫的笑意和担忧。

“我，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，宣誓。”

这很糟糕，他的手心出了很多汗，头重脚轻，后颈的Omega腺体又热又疼，不知道是洛基给的药正在发挥作用还是因为主教正在宣布他们成为合法伴侣。

史蒂夫解下自己的深蓝色缎制披风，巴基配合地侧过身，让他的Alpha把厚重而温暖的披风披在他身上。那象征着战神的庇护，是每一位Omega渴求的荣耀。史蒂夫的手指散发着能够轻易放倒他的信息素，依然是橡木、薄荷混着炙热阳光的气息，比他记忆中的浓烈很多，毕竟史蒂夫已经是一位成熟的Alpha。

国王一直注视着他们，面带满意的微笑，他总能完美扮演自己的角色。

巴基转回身，再次面对他的Alpha，然后捕捉到那双蓝眼睛闪过的窘迫和试探。

他恨不得狠狠踩史蒂夫的脚背，但那不能阻止史蒂夫接下来的动作。史蒂夫搂住他的腰，让他撞上将军的盔甲，另一只手先是轻轻摘掉他肩上的玫瑰花瓣，然后捧住他的脸。

现在巴基肯定史蒂夫从来没有参加过婚礼，因为他听到了贵族们的惊呼。

而史蒂夫依然在用目光试探，在请求一个早该发生的吻。

他主动吻了史蒂夫，他的Alpha因此屏住呼吸。那似乎更加不合乎规矩，他早已忘了礼仪老师讲过的话，忘得一干二净，亲吻史蒂夫不会让这场婚礼变得更加疯狂，或者让他的呼吸更加顺畅。

史蒂夫的嘴唇比他想象的柔软，他们的舌尖处于某种本能短暂地接触，史蒂夫的气息灌进他的身体，他的心脏可能已经捂热了史蒂夫胸前的盔甲。

他们在婚礼游行前找到了独处的机会，巴基几乎是粗暴地拽着他的Alpha逃跑，直到没有人能够看到他们。他们是安全的。

“你有没有告诉任何人你的身世？”

“国王有没有强迫你？”

他们同时问了对方一个诡异的问题，但史蒂夫看上去更加坚决，巴基抓紧了史蒂夫的手心，喘着粗气，因为他心烦意乱，因为他不知道国王有没有强迫他。

“他……给了我选择。你呢？”

“我没有告诉任何人我来自哪里。”

巴基松了口气，“所以国王不知道我们的事。”

“没有人知道。”

“为什么……”

巴基没有问下去，因为他早就知道了史蒂夫的答案。

史蒂夫忽然靠近，濒临失控的Alpha信息素充斥着整个昏暗的走廊，巴基本能后退，贴到了墙壁，而那双深不见底的蓝眼睛紧紧锁定着他。

“因为我发誓要回到你身边。”

巴基的心口疼得厉害，为了史蒂夫这句话，他等了很久，久得有时候连他自己都忘了为什么要等待。

但史蒂夫真的回来了，回到了他身边。

他被汹涌而来的愤怒和幸福袭击，他想告诉史蒂夫他等了很多年，但他等的人从来没有出现。他几乎以为史蒂夫已经不在人世了，于是他选择做一个合格的家族继承人。他想质问史蒂夫为什么没有回去找他，或者只是送去一封报平安的信，为什么这么多年来毫无音讯，为什么要远离他，折磨他，埋葬他……但史蒂夫率先抱紧了他，让他陷入Alpha信息素的重围。

他无法拒绝这个他渴望了多年的拥抱。

“我记得你以前没有那么高大，发生了什么？”

“我参军了。”史蒂夫轻描淡写，巴基忍着心疼，将他的挚友抱得更紧。他本该好好照顾史蒂夫，给史蒂夫最好的一切。

“那你呢，”巴基嗅着史蒂夫的颈窝，“国王强迫了你吗？”

史蒂夫先是沉默，只是加大了力道，几乎把他弄疼。

“他给了我一个选择。”※

史蒂夫最后这么说。

将军和公爵的婚礼大张旗鼓，由主教和国王主持，所有贵族献上不算真诚的祝福和礼物，现在则是游行。将军麾下的骑士们勉强维持秩序，队伍缓慢前进。

巴基和史蒂夫骑马并行，但他的马被过于浓烈的Omega香水影响，中途失控，好在史蒂夫及时救下他。巴基不敢想象那匹马即将受到的刑罚，暗暗决定扔掉那些该死的香水。

接下来的路程他和史蒂夫共骑一匹马，那远远超出了他的预料——史蒂夫呼出混着Alpha信息素的热气，喷洒在他的后颈，他的Omega腺体几乎要违背主人的意志，从疲惫的肉体破皮而出。

Alpha和Omega的致命吸引力。

下城区的人民把街道围得水泄不通，高声叫着史蒂夫的名字。孩童们唱起赞颂将军的歌谣，爱戴战神的人民高高举起他们的贺礼，已婚或未婚的Omega们努力让英武的将军注意到自己……这大概是海德拉秩序最紊乱的时刻。现在巴基完全能够理解国王的忌惮和妒忌，他也清楚国王多么擅长把恼怒化为虚伪，让虚伪制造恐惧。

他作为国王的武器，却想要保护史蒂夫。他们骑着马，为何不远走高飞？

“怎么了？”史蒂夫温热的手心覆盖他紧紧抓着缰绳的手上，“我会保护你。”

“……我很好。”

“为什么要用香水？”

巴基侧过头，因为史蒂夫的嘴唇把他的耳朵弄得很痒，但史蒂夫以为他快要掉下去，收紧环着他的强有力的臂膀，让他们贴得更近。

**实在太近了。**

“因为……我的信息素几乎不可闻，我用了太多抑制剂，为了家族的利益。”作为继承人他必须时刻保持清醒，还有一个原因，他不会告诉史蒂夫。

整个海德拉，除了他的亲信，也就只有史蒂夫知道他的信息素本该是什么气味。他努力伪装成愚蠢的Omega——用贵族们钟爱的花香，演奏各种乐器，配合他们蹩脚的笑话，出席所有社交活动，但在史蒂夫身边，他只想做史蒂夫的挚友，做那个曾经无忧无虑的巴基。

史蒂夫对他的回答保持沉默，但沉默的将军依然得到了无比热烈的欢呼，街道充斥着鲜活的Omega信息素。

年轻貌美的Omega们在努力让英俊迷人的Alpha将军注意到自己，不少人有自信可以成为将军的情妇，即使将军此刻正紧紧搂着他的Omega。

Omega的本能让巴基想要宣示主权，或者释放信息素引诱他的Alpha，但他不该这么做，也做不到——他的信息素已经很淡了，连他自己都闻不到。洛基曾经警告他不要使用那么多抑制剂，他没听进去。

“累了吗？”

“有一点。”

“很快就可以回去了。”

“然后是舞会。”

“第一支舞结束我就送你回去。”

第一支舞结束后巴基仍无法得以休息，他必须与贝琪还有亲爱的公爵夫人分别跳一曲，而史蒂夫只是和国王交谈，颇有风度地婉拒了其他的Omega。

贝琪今天格外兴奋。

巴基无法不注意到贝琪戴着的宝石项链，那出自皇家工匠之手，完美切割的红宝石在烛光中闪闪发光，而他以前从没见过这条项链。在他可以提问之前，贝琪先开了口。

“好看吗？这是国王的礼物，他可真是一位慷慨的绅士。”

巴基差点踩到了妹妹的舞鞋，“什么时候送的？”贝琪眨眼，抿嘴发笑，没有立刻回答而是兴奋地转了个圈，飞扬的裙摆重重扫过巴基的膝盖。

少女露出最美丽的微笑，“就在舞会之前，他亲自给我戴上的。”

贝琪眼中的光芒刺痛了巴基，他天真无邪的妹妹还不懂海德拉的黑暗，分不清慷慨和威胁。巴基撑起笑容，继续这支舞，但史蒂夫早已发现他的异常，在舞曲结束后便提出回房间的请求。而贝琪只以为他们是迫不及待想要对方的陪伴。

“你还好吗？”

直到史蒂夫又一次询问，巴基才发现史蒂夫没有离开。

“还好。你不用回去吗？”

“国王能够理解。”

他们分别清洗身体，只穿着一件睡袍，并肩躺在柔软而宽的鹅绒婚床上。巴基的身体通红，好消息是他终于洗掉了不属于他的花香。

在明日的太阳升起之前，巴基唯一需要担心的是接下来要发生的事。

他们的肩膀碰到了一起，就像小时候，唯一不同的是此刻巴基心慌意乱，完全没有兴致追忆他们的童年时光。最美好的回忆并不能带走他的紧张、兴奋、期待或者惶恐，只能加深它们。

“你想吃点什么吗？”

“……什么？”

“你今天没怎么吃东西。”

史蒂夫说着，翻过身面对他，与此同时，求偶的本能让Alpha信息素竭尽全力讨好努力保持戒备的Omega。巴基想象他正躺在咸而湿的海滩，史蒂夫的Alpha信息素则是不断冲刷海滩的白色浪潮。

“巴基？”

“我不饿，我很好，我们……可以说点别的吗？”

“说点什么？”

巴基没有侧过头便能感觉到史蒂夫的笑意，他紧紧揪着身下的床单，想知道如何才能让史蒂夫明白他的意思——他们应该像任何一对新婚的Alpha和Omega那样忙着标记对方而不是做他们自己。这是皮尔斯的海德拉，这是皮尔斯的游戏，他们深陷其中就得遵守国王的游戏规则。贝琪的项链便是很好的提示。

“你还记得布鲁克林吗？”

巴基好不容易建立的决心被史蒂夫轻易摧毁——布鲁克林，他们的秘密基地，全世界唯一称得上“天堂”的地方。他们在巴恩斯庄园划出一片充满光明与生机的区域作为他们的王国，他们是无拘无束的国王，布鲁克林的守护者，麋鹿和飞鸟爱戴他们。史蒂夫找到一块“盾牌”，他从武器库偷走一把钝剑，他们可以在那里玩耍一整天，然后又是一整天……

但那些是无法重复的回忆，美好却注定泛黄斑驳，尤其在今夜过后。为什么史蒂夫要提起它们？为什么躺在史蒂夫身边让他如此心碎？

“我希望有一天我们可以——” 

史蒂夫的话被他狠狠堵了回去，恼怒促使他发起进攻，远远不符合Omega取悦Alpha的要求，但他的恼怒仅仅维持了短短一刻，在这样的情况下亲吻史蒂夫让他的脑子一片空白。

巴基伏在史蒂夫身上，以一种滑稽又笨拙的姿势亲吻几乎无动于衷的Alpha，史蒂夫的回应出于困惑和无助，巴基只希望羞耻心可以立刻谋杀自己。

他闭着眼睛撬开史蒂夫的牙关，将手伸进Alpha的睡袍，探索史蒂夫的身体就像他们当年一起探索布鲁克林的每一寸土地，冲刷海滩的浪潮变得越发气势逼人，史蒂夫猛地按住他的手，然后温柔地，小心翼翼地继续他们的吻。他依然能够感觉到史蒂夫的疑惑，只是纵容彼此是一件非常容易的事情。

“你必须……标记我。”他捧着史蒂夫的脸，用鼻尖抵着史蒂夫的。

史蒂夫轻抚他的背，“我们可以慢慢来。”

“你不满意国王的赐婚吗？”

“不，你不明白。”

“你得让他相信你很满意，甚至……感激……”

巴基说着，鼓起勇气把手伸向史蒂夫的腿间。海德拉的战神像个从没床笫体验的傻小子一样喘了一声，红着脸抓住他的手，“不，你不想要这个。”

“重要的不是我想不想，史蒂夫。”

“我不明白。”

“欢迎来到海德拉。”

史蒂夫像是变了个人，“他威胁你了？”

巴基不说话，因为这个话题再进展下去他可能会忍不住立刻拽着史蒂夫私奔，逃到只有他们知道的地方，但他不能这么做。于是他执拗地亲吻史蒂夫，利用最原始的罪恶挑起昔日挚友的欲望，他知道这对史蒂夫而言很残忍，但他别无选择。

他想释放Omega信息素，因为那是最有效的办法，但史蒂夫在他能够尝试之前制服了他。

史蒂夫在克制自己的暴怒，那已经让巴基出了一身冷汗。巴基的心怦怦直跳，因为那双蓝眼睛迸溅的火花和失望。他们的呼吸宛如不断翻涌的暗潮，让原本宽敞明亮的房间变得狭窄而昏暗，整个世界只剩他们二人。

可不管过了多少年，巴基熟悉史蒂夫，知道怎样才能刺激史蒂夫的软肋。他深吸一口气，别过脸，“没关系，我知道我不是那种能够讨Alpha欢心的——”

巴基来不及说完，Alpha燃着火舌的唇捕获了他，还有近乎残酷而缠绵的亲吻与爱抚，他们都很清楚接下来会发生什么。

海德拉的战神吻他，向他宣战，在他们的过去和未来刻下不可磨灭的界线。 

TBC

※史蒂夫指的是国王先让他选择心仪的贵族Omega。


	2. 长夜

像是一星火种，在黑暗中汲食养分，缓慢而坚定地生长、蔓延，不断蔓延……直到吞噬一切。

巴基闭着眼，让自己陷入黑暗，仰着头承受史蒂夫的吻。他的Alpha就像一个象征原始欲求的征服者，吮吸他的舌根，用舌尖探索未知的领域，然后征服。他胡乱拉扯史蒂夫身上的睡袍，像是迫不及待，又像一个正在挣扎的溺水之人。

他感到陌生、彷徨、困惑，但史蒂夫没有停下来让他思考，Alpha唯一做的便是用深吻夺去他的神智，用火热的身躯禁锢他，让这场火烧得热烈。

浓烈的Alpha信息素几乎点燃了从他们嘴唇呼出的蠢蠢欲动的气流，巴基吞咽Alpha的津液，努力跟上史蒂夫的节奏，调整姿势好让史蒂夫吻得更深。

史蒂夫没有试图撕扯他的衣服，而是蛮不讲理地拥着他，捧着他滚烫的脸颊亲吻。那让他有些狼狈，仿佛他是一个寂寞了太久的Omega，一片渴求甘霖的沙漠。

他在一片混乱的情况下撕裂了史蒂夫的睡袍，突兀的裂帛声打断了低沉难耐的喘息，他不由得乱了阵脚，而那换来史蒂夫越发不安分的动作——一只滚烫而湿的手掌滑进他的睡袍之下，顺着他的膝盖滑到大腿内侧。Alpha的动作缓慢而不容抗拒，每一刻都是抓心挠肺般的煎熬与折磨，若不是史蒂夫正堵着他的唇，他一定会发出过分羞耻的声音。

那只不安分的手顺着他的大腿内侧探向更隐蔽羞耻的地方，巴基屏住呼吸，剧烈的心跳让他的感知迟钝无比，然后史蒂夫停了下来。

烈火、激情、欲望统统消失不见，连同史蒂夫的吻，史蒂夫猛地起身，而巴基就像Alpha手里的提线木偶，追逐Alpha的唇。

巴基睁开眼，微微喘气，理智和疯狂同时涌入他的身体。

“……怎么了？”

史蒂夫轻抚他的脸颊，深蓝色眼眸还有来不及消散的火花，“你没有准备好，巴基，我不能伤害你。”

现在他知道问题出在了哪里，他的睡袍因为过多的汗液黏在他的身上，他浑身湿透了，除了那个地方。

“你也许不会享受这个……”

“不，问题不在于我能不能享受，而是……”

“而是什么？”

史蒂夫红了脸，他的害羞整整迟了半刻钟。Alpha深吸一口气，抓住他的手腕，让他感受正蠢蠢欲动、粗长而火热的Alpha性器。

“因为这个。”

时间在那一刻凝固了。

巴基很清楚，他现在的身体承受不了这个。

“我们慢慢来，”史蒂夫柔声提醒，“国王不需要知道，他不会知道。”

巴基盯着史蒂夫肩膀上的疤痕，然后和Alpha对视，再一次被那双蓝眼睛里的天真和美好刺痛。他听到自己颤抖的声音，“别忘了他耳目众多，别忘了我们当初为何分离。”

“我不会再走了，我保证。”史蒂夫抱紧他，就像在那个无人知晓的昏暗走廊那样。有时候巴基希望他们永远不会走出那条走廊。

“我没有你想象的那么脆弱，史蒂夫。我想要这么做。”

“我可能会失控，巴基，你不会想要这样。”

“听着，”巴基放开史蒂夫，郑重地吻了吻昔日挚友的额头，“在海德拉，不管什么时候，先考虑自己。否则受伤的会是你。”

“我答应你。睡吧，明天还有很多事……”

“不，让我们玩个游戏，就像小时候那样。”

“什么游戏？”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛闪烁着一种在海德拉最稀有最珍贵的东西——信任，巴基忍不住亲吻它们，一下又一下。他搂着史蒂夫的脖子，“让我们寻找彼此的变化，让我好好看看你。”

“好。”史蒂夫微笑，发自内心，那同样稀有而珍贵。

这是一个没有规则的游戏，同样没有输赢，因为他们已经是最大的输家。但巴基并不是那么介意，因为史蒂夫就在他眼前，完好无损、健康、年轻、强大，史蒂夫的信仰没有因为仇恨或者邪恶动摇，史蒂夫的灵魂没有被腐朽不堪的海德拉侵蚀，关于史蒂夫的一切正如他曾经期望的。

他只是错过了那些时光，但愿现在还不算太迟。

“你看起来与我离开的时候没有任何差别，巴基。一样的额头、一样的眼睛、一样的鼻子、一样的嘴唇，你绝对猜不到我看到你的画像时是什么感觉，那个瞬间我的灵魂仿佛已经不在我的身体里。”史蒂夫轻抚他的脸，像是看得入迷了，“当我离开布鲁克林，我不得不遗弃过去的一切，四处打仗。每天冲锋陷阵，每天都有可能是最后一天，我告诉自己这么做是为了有一天能够回去。然后国王下令让所有的贵族入住海德拉宫，我知道我必须更加努力，我得找到你。但国王的野心不可估量，他想要无法丈量的土地，想要所有邻国的臣服，于是我们不能回家。很多人选择放弃，但我不能放弃，因为我没有头衔，只有成为将军才能进入这里。”

直到史蒂夫停止说话，用手指小心翼翼地擦去他的眼泪，巴基才意识到自己在哭。他不知道他们做错了什么，因为他是一个叛经离道的Omega还是因为史蒂夫只是一介平民。他们曾经是一对无忧无虑的布鲁克林男孩，是彼此最好的朋友。他喜欢和史蒂夫玩耍，喜欢捉弄史蒂夫，喜欢让史蒂夫大笑。他想要留下自己最好的朋友，这个最简单的愿望成了奢望。

史蒂夫离开后他大哭大闹了一场，然后再没有哭过。因为十六岁的他终于明白，在这个暗无天日的世界，只有权力和手段才能守护美好的东西。他埋葬过去的自己，用匕首、暗器还有抑制剂武装自己，找出他们的仇家，然后复仇。

失去史蒂夫让他丧失理智。

“对不起，巴基。”

巴基摇摇头，“你此刻在这里，就够了。我的面貌也许没什么变化，但是史蒂夫，我必须告诉你，我不再是曾经的巴基了。”

“你只是做了你该做的。”

“我知道，可是——”

巴基来不及说完，因为他没有机会——史蒂夫像一头在暗处蛰伏已久的狩猎者轻易将他扑倒，他出于自卫，在混乱中扯下了挂在史蒂夫身上的零碎布料，于是Alpha裸露的炙热胸膛就这样狠狠抵着他，那热度透过睡袍烫伤他的皮肤，更糟糕的是史蒂夫的亲吻，依然具有侵略性，却显得更加急色，仿佛是要毫不留情地将他吃干抹净。史蒂夫就像变了个人，或者说变成一头被原始欲求控制的野兽，巴基的心脏砰砰直跳，浑身颤抖不止，却对此毫无办法。

在他忍不住求饶之前，史蒂夫含住他的耳垂，用只有他们能够听到的声音低语。

“门外有人，国王的眼线。”

史蒂夫的话狠狠敲响了警钟，但巴基的思绪一片空白。有一个声音大叫着告诉他必须提高警惕，必须立刻做点什么，但他的身体反应迟钝，准确来说是太迟钝了，以至于史蒂夫不得不像个坏人强迫他，挤进他的双腿间，近乎粗暴地勾起他赤裸而湿热的双腿，让它们紧紧缠在Alpha精壮的腰上。

巴基颤抖不已，他分不清那是因为他本身在颤抖还是因为史蒂夫的动作，他的注意力集中在史蒂夫的肩膀，随着它们的起伏他们的身体一次又一次纠缠在一起。也许史蒂夫说了什么，但他的心跳严重影响了他的听觉。他唯一知道的就是史蒂夫动了起来，一下又一下狠狠撞击他的身体，完全勃起的Alpha性器磨蹭他的小腹，挑起他的欲火却又不真正满足他。史蒂夫发出粗重的、饱含情欲的喘息，低沉却有力，几乎撼动了整个世界。巴基不知道史蒂夫还能发出这样的声音。

现在巴基彻底见识了史蒂夫的变化，他完全能够想象史蒂夫冲锋陷阵的英武模样——暴动的肌肉、跳动的脉搏、狂乱的心跳、原始的低吼、充满攻击性的动作，而他便是溃不成军的另一边，看着罗杰斯将军的血红旗帜不断逼近，节节败退却毫无策略，因为他低估了他的敌人。他可以丢盔弃甲，但史蒂夫狠狠钉着他，几乎把他压进深渊，他唯一能做的便是抓紧他的Alpha，让这场交合看上去真实可信。

Alpha像是宣告自己的主权一般疯狂地释放信息素，那只能加速他的战败。

他败得心甘情愿，因为那是史蒂夫。

人们说Omega天生能够魅惑人心，巴基发现真正魅惑人心的从来不是欲望，而是力量。原始的、与生俱来的、真实可感的力量让人臣服、渴望、迷恋、疯狂，史蒂夫就是最好的证明。

他听到他的喘息，甚至呻吟，那是海德拉战神的杰作。

史蒂夫把战场转移到他的颈侧、锁骨，所有令他颤抖不已的地方。Alpha用最温柔最郑重的方式拆开他胸前的绑带，然后把剩余的睡袍狠狠撕毁。巴基就这么看着史蒂夫将原本黏在他身上的白色布料剥离，无情丢弃，看着它们如何从空中飘到冰冷的地面。

他为这一天准备了很久，却从未料到自己会如此狼狈，也从未料到让他溃不成军的Alpha会是史蒂夫。

然后史蒂夫再一次吻住他的唇，像是在宣誓，作无声的承诺，巴基才发现自己被动太久，久得让史蒂夫心慌意乱。他吮吸史蒂夫的舌，像一个战胜者享受自己的战利品，他用双腿缠紧了史蒂夫，双手不急不慢地攀上Alpha赤裸而强壮的脊背，让史蒂夫靠得更近。

他让自己陷进那双深不见底的蓝眼睛，并不害怕它们映出的那个渴望被狠狠征服的Omega，他知道那是他的一部分，他狠心埋葬却因为史蒂夫再度复活的部分。

深陷情欲旋涡的Omega深吸一口气，将左手探向枕头之下，找到隐藏的暗器，用尽最后的神志熄灭了不远处的那盏烛火。

国王已经得到了他想看的表演，接下来的画面不在他能够提供的范围之内。

门缝被完全合上，史蒂夫的动作迟疑起来，但巴基不再允许。他将堆积在Alpha腰上的睡袍慢慢推开，抚上Alpha赤裸的臀，发出最原始的求欢信号。

他没有错过史蒂夫眼中的惊讶、困惑还有难以遮掩的渴望。他深深呼吸，像个饥渴难耐的Omega，不知羞耻地用脚趾挑逗面前的Alpha。冰凉的脚趾在Alpha赤裸的身体上缓缓移动，从大腿到臀，他挑逗、戏弄、玩闹，那比胡乱的亲吻强多了。

史蒂夫为此屏住了呼吸。

“巴基……”

“你相信我吗，史蒂夫？”

“我相信你。”

“继续，别停下来。我想和你亲密，史蒂夫，就像每一个在布鲁克林度过的夏天……也许比那还要亲密。”

史蒂夫先是静静看着他，然后干脆利落地脱下那件碍事的睡袍，他们的身体终于紧紧贴合在一起。史蒂夫的肌肉紧绷而湿热。Alpha的一举一动对他而言都是一种折磨，巴基知道不管停下还是继续都是折磨——如果停下，他的身体会饱受煎熬，像是被无数只蚂蚁缓慢啃咬，他会抓心挠肝，最终因干渴而死去；如果继续，他的身体会很快乐，而负罪感将随之而来。

现在爱抚他的Alpha是他熟悉的史蒂夫，因为Alpha的动作过分温柔，像是在对待一件稀有的珍玩。巴基知道史蒂夫害怕自己会伤到他，但此刻害怕不是最好的选择，从来不是。

“把我想象成……嗯……任何一个你在驿馆见到的Omega，史蒂夫。”

Alpha的动作顿了一下，“我在驿馆没见过什么Omega。”

“胡说八道，Omega们肯定会对你投怀送抱。”

“是的，她们会对我投怀送抱。”海德拉的战神老老实实承认，却不是在炫耀什么，巴基听得出史蒂夫的窘迫，而那背后的原因令他惊讶。

“你的意思是你从来没有……”

“你是我的第一个Omega。”

这也许是巴基第一次痛恨史蒂夫的直接。他希望房间的烛火还亮着，这样他就会被那双蓝眼睛发出的光芒吸引，这样他就不会感到赤裸、坦白、发热。

“你也是我的……”

“我知道。”

巴基感到难以呼吸，“不要这样看着我。”

“哪样？”

“这样。”

于是史蒂夫闭上眼吻他，巴基又一次不确定自己到底想要什么。

Alpha的吻并不具备攻击性，巴基却发现自己不知道该如何回应，也许他该考虑的是自己能否存活下来，因为他感到无比的热，从内到外，就好像极端恶劣的中暑，而他最信任的挚友正努力让他变得更热。巴基尽量回想那些人教过他的一切，关于Alpha和Omega如何交欢，他想确定他们是否做对了，因为他怀疑他们已经错得离谱——史蒂夫的吻一路向下，实在太往下了，Alpha的舌尖和嘴唇让热度不断汇集在他的小腹，而那双按着他大腿的手掌令他无法挣扎。他有一种非常不好的预感，来源不可知，但他的心跳加速，不断加速，仿佛要直接跳出他的胸口。

“啊——”

史蒂夫含住他的勃起，然后慢慢吐出来，巴基好像溺过水一般呼吸困难，陌生而强烈的快感几乎焚烧他的身体。他试着抓住不断往下的史蒂夫，“不……啊……不是这样的，史蒂夫——啊……”

确认史蒂夫的舌头正在舔弄那个隐秘的穴口，巴基开始挣扎，不顾一切地挣扎，除了挣扎他不知道还可以做什么。可史蒂夫执拗地、不容抗拒地按着他的双腿，然后舔得更深，几乎要吸出水来。

“啊——”

巴基仰着头，像是抓住救命稻草一般狠狠揪着床头，把木屑弄得到处都是。他在恍惚间听到他曾经弹奏过的乐曲，低沉、急促、逼近高潮，正如他的喘息和呻吟。他扭动身体，几乎是在求饶，但Alpha用舌头和手指继续开拓未知，仿佛是最强劲的媚药。不，若真的是媚药，他至少不用承受这样的清醒和清醒带来的羞耻。

史蒂夫开始吮吸他的腰窝，他弓起背，不能确定自己是在推开Alpha还是试图让Alpha靠得更近。除了灭顶的快感，他什么都感觉不到。Omega的本能促使他寻找Alpha身上最热的地方，他拉扯、呻吟、甚至低吼，直到用手勉强环住完全勃起的Alpha性器，他感到一丝安全感，因为在他手里勃起跳动的粗长阴茎会狠狠贯穿他，给他前所未有的快感和高潮，结束所有的折磨与渴望。

他已经湿了，从内到外，他不知道史蒂夫是怎么做到的，史蒂夫是否把他当成一件乐器，如果是，那么史蒂夫便是他见过的技艺最高超的音乐家。

接着史蒂夫在他耳边低语，指节分明的手指还在玩弄他的后穴。巴基偏过头躲开那些让他神志不清的话语和热度，笨拙地撸动Alpha的阴茎，因为它变得越发坚硬而分泌津液。

他渴极了，他想要这个。

“给我……”

巴基几乎听不见自己的恳求，他只知道史蒂夫再不进来他就要疯掉了。

“看着我，巴基。”

“给我……”

史蒂夫又一次堵住他的唇，强迫他睁开眼，那双深陷情欲的蓝眼睛里仿佛酝酿着狂风暴雨。巴基将双腿打开到最大，因为隐隐跳动的Alpha性器正抵在他的穴口而失去神智。

“看着我。”史蒂夫锁定他，“答应我，不要勉强。”

巴基胡乱点头，对史蒂夫毫无保留，一直都是。当史蒂夫开始缓慢地坚定地进入，一寸一寸埋进他的身体，他发现自己本该有所保留。

“啊……”

史蒂夫似乎完全插了进来，巴基战栗着，因为从后穴传来的强烈快感还有接下来会发生的一切。

他们拥抱，粗喘着，试图平复狂乱不已的心跳，还有消化正在发生的事实。现在巴基完全清醒了，他清醒地意识到自己是多么希望史蒂夫立刻动起来，狠狠抽插，再一次让他失去神志，永远不要停下来。

“还好吗？”

巴基点点头，舔了舔唇，因为他此刻渴得要命。

史蒂夫吻了吻他的额头，然后开始顶胯，由慢到快，由浅到深，而巴基的呻吟愈发响亮，像是在控诉正享用他身体的Alpha，又像是在催促还不够用力的Alpha。

“啊……再、再深一点……”

Alpha的肌肉紧绷，狠狠地拍打着他的臀肉，巴基只觉得一阵又一阵火辣辣的疼，然后疼痛转变成一种令人无法抗拒的奇异快感，他开始用力迎合Alpha的撞击，努力让史蒂夫插到最深处，因为那是他唯一想要的。

他感觉到史蒂夫在忍耐，他的史蒂夫还有所保留，恼怒和渴望让他抛弃了羞耻心，在迎合Alpha的同时舔舐Alpha的肌肉，在发出羞耻呻吟的同时狠狠拍打Alpha的臀，就像用鞭子狠狠抽打骏马的腿肚，那很有效，因为史蒂夫插得更深更用力，几乎贯穿了他。

“啊……啊——”

“史蒂夫……嗯——啊……”

史蒂夫用一个猛插夺走他的呼吸和心跳，巴基张着嘴，什么声音都发不出来，就像一头被猛兽咬断脖子的麋鹿。他的手指深深陷进史蒂夫的肌肉，肯定抓出了血，因为浓烈的Alpha信息素袭击他、洗劫他，让他渴望更多。巴基在恢复力气后做的第一件事便是狠狠咬住Alpha的肩膀，他尝到了血腥味，那让史蒂夫操得更深，整个房间充斥着肉体碰撞的激烈响声，巴基放开史蒂夫的肩膀，难以抑制地低吼起来。

他抓挠Alpha的背，Alpha给予他前所未有的撞击。

**太深了。**

**太热了。**

**还不够……**

**远远不够。**

他们交合的部位一片狼藉，炙热、黏湿，混着情液和汗水。一滴又一滴的汗从史蒂夫的额头顺着脸颊聚集到下颌，然后大颗大颗地滴到他的胸口，而来不及吞咽的津液从巴基的嘴角流下，他无法让自己看起来体面。他已经从史蒂夫的蓝眼睛看到了自己此刻是什么模样：羞耻、淫乱、狂野、渴求，完全臣服于欲望的动物，但巴基不憎恨这样的自己，因为他知道他此刻模样让史蒂夫失控发狂。

史蒂夫拉起他的一条腿，好让自己插得更深，那同样是巴基想要的。他们共同的律动让身下的床架发出痛苦的呻吟，仿佛下一刻便会散架，巴基分不清是他们在动还是整张床都在动，史蒂夫的火热阴茎让他无法思考。

也许整个海德拉宫都能听到他们的呻吟，它们在这间房间不断回响，刺激着他们，刺激着所有人。若不是知道今日是什么日子，忠诚的巴恩斯家族卫兵早就闯进来了。争权夺势、阴谋诡计、明枪暗箭在这间房间失去了力量，它们在史蒂夫的撞击下灰飞烟灭，不值一提。

“啊——”

“史蒂夫——啊——啊……”

“我在这里。”

“慢一点……”巴基抵着史蒂夫的胸膛，仿佛那真的能够阻止Alpha的进攻，“我——啊……受不了……”

史蒂夫抱紧了他，身下的动作却越发凶狠，一下又一下进攻，狠狠碾过那个令他发狂战栗的点。

“啊啊——啊——”

“慢——啊……”

“对不起，巴基……”史蒂夫牢牢按住不断挣扎的他，“我停不下来。”

巴基放弃了挣扎，他不知道自己为什么要白费力气，他快要到了，他想要这个。但他没办法迎合史蒂夫的抽插，因为Alpha的动作太快太深，他甚至无法放松身体让史蒂夫操得更深——他的身体已经完全不受他的控制。

他抓挠Alpha的背，不知道抓出了多少血痕，他没法控制自己。在他能够再次求饶之前，史蒂夫猛地抓住他的背，牢牢扣着他的双腿让他们保持交合的姿势迅速滚到床下。

“啊————”

伴随Omega的高潮，深红色缎制刺金床帘重重倒塌，落到他们原本纠缠的地方。

史蒂夫的抽插乱了节奏，他们纠缠着，仿佛此刻便是世界末日，恨不得把对方吞进腹中。史蒂夫又让巴基高潮了一次，这一次是前所未有的，他的身体不断痉挛，因为史蒂夫同时咬破了他的Omega腺体。

Alpha的结不断胀大，巴基呻吟着，陷入了黑暗……

他呻吟着醒来，火热的Alpha性器依然深埋在他的身体，史蒂夫的动作非常克制，他不敢想象史蒂夫忍了多久。

“嗯……”

他的声音哑得可怕，仿佛经历了一场可怕的高烧。

“冷吗？”

如果史蒂夫问的是躺在羊毛地毯冷不冷，巴基找不出答案，因为他的身体烫得过分，他们的身体烫得过分。巴基摇摇头，抱紧了他的Alpha。

“累吗？”

“傻瓜。”巴基笑起来，他本可以继续取笑他的Alpha，但史蒂夫加大了抽插的动作，他只能发出黏腻的喘息和呻吟。他的双腿开始轻微抽搐，因为他们保持一个姿势太久了，因为史蒂夫沉得过分。

史蒂夫抽离，扶巴基坐起来，然后再次插进Omega湿热的后穴，他们同时发出满足的叹息。史蒂夫掰开他的臀肉，由下而上顶弄，操得更深，巴基享受这一切，凛冽而浓的Alpha信息素环绕着他。

他们缠绵，直到清晨的第一缕阳光照进他们的房间。

巴基在床上再次醒来已经接近午后，他试图寻找他的Alpha，但房间里只有一个陌生的Beta侍女。

“罗杰斯将军呢？”

侍女只是递给他一杯水，大概因为他的嗓音嘶哑过了头，可他已经顾不得羞耻。

“你是谁？”

“回公爵阁下，我叫莎伦，奉国王的命令照顾您的起居。”

“我不需要侍女。罗杰斯将军呢？”

“将军阁下去参加国王的晨间会议，很快回来。”

最好是这样。他看了看恭敬的侍女，紧紧揪着身下的床单。

巴基好奇国王是否满意他看到的一切。

TBC


	3. 清醒（生子暗示）

巴基在莎伦替他更衣的间隙偷看了镜子，他无法解释自己为何要多此一举。他能看到的一切都是史蒂夫昨夜留下的痕迹，所有的，他明明早已知道会存在的痕迹。事实上他此刻能好好站立已经是一个奇迹，他也许是在逞强，身为巴恩斯公爵，他不该在外人面前展露脆弱的一面。他的四肢百骸酸痛不已，每动一下都是折磨。刚被标记的他每动一下都能清晰地回忆起昨夜史蒂夫的温柔与粗暴，恣意享乐之后总要遭到报应。

他想起他的礼仪老师曾经告诉他，第二天早上总是最疼的。

房间里弥漫着浓烈的、怎么也挥之不去的交欢气息，身为Beta的侍女莎伦对此毫无反应，换在以前巴基也不会感到任何不适。

换在以前。

他不知道是因为残留的Alpha信息素在作祟还是因为国王派来的人正在摆弄他，他想念史蒂夫。该死，他现在闻起来就像史蒂夫。

“阁下还有什么需要我做的吗？”

巴基回过神，“不，不需要了。”

就在莎伦转身离开前，巴基扣住她纤细却有力的手腕，侍女眼中闪过一丝错愕，却也没有抗拒。他用食指缓慢地、轻轻地抬起侍女的下颌，仔细看清她姣好而不失英气的面容。他像是忘了贵族该有的风度，显得有些咄咄逼人，“你当真只是个Beta？”

清晨的阳光直直照进侍女的蓝眼睛，同时将她的浓密金发衬得闪闪发光，巴基总是忍不住想要心软，因为他看到了史蒂夫的影子。

他手心里的脉搏疯狂跳动着，就好像抓住了一只鸟儿的翅膀，它在挣扎。

“新婚第二天就打侍女的主意，不够体面吧，巴恩斯公爵？”

他们同时被不知何时出现在门口的洛基吓到，后者露出了一副假惺惺的无辜表情。

莎伦并没有趁此逃走，巴基颇为欣赏她这点，于是他轻轻放开手，“先退下吧。”

侍女离开后洛基笑了出来，毫无遮掩地嘲笑“不够体面”的巴基，他的绿眼睛在公爵大人怎么也遮不住的吻痕上流连，暧昧的目光让本就浑身不适的巴基烧红了脸。

“你什么时候……”

“我有幸看到一身戎装的将军阁下从你的房间出来，要我说他可真是英姿飒爽，相比之下你就狼狈太多了，所以你需要一条符合公爵身份的丝巾吗？”

“闭嘴，洛基。”巴基很想给洛基一拳，他也真的这么尝试了，但向来动作灵敏的洛基显然能够躲过战斗力大不如前的公爵的攻击。

“他为何还穿着盔甲？”

“行程仓促，他还没有别的礼服……”

洛基若有所思，转了转眼珠，“你看上去想要为他买断海德拉的丝绸。”

“也许，但盔甲总是更加安全一些。”

“他总不能在与你共眠之时依然穿着盔甲……别当真亲爱的，我只是在开玩笑。”洛基立刻讨好般地搂住面色凝重的公爵大人，“我只是担心你会忘了我，我的爱。”

“你的每一件礼服都记在我的账上，亲爱的，我就是想忘也忘不掉。”

“我们总得往前看，阁下。”

“胡说八道，我说不过你这个银舌头。”巴基试图挣脱不安好心的洛基，他并不是真的想要这么做，但他不能沾上其他Alpha的气味，尽管洛基的气味从来难以觉察。史蒂夫能够闻到门外之人的气味，一定也能闻到洛基的气味。

“你在生气。”

“你错过了我的婚礼。”

“你指的是国王安排的婚礼。”

巴基一边瞪着对他的婚礼嗤之以鼻的老朋友一边大力地整理行装，“是的，国王安排的婚礼，你的缺席让他心生怀疑。”

“我不知道亲爱的国王陛下那么看重我，”洛基说着，给自己倒了一杯酒，“你要知道北方的贵族很难搞，任凭我这声名在外的银舌头也无法打动不懂审时度势的他们。”

“所以你失败了。”

“也许？老施密特倒是有些心动……直到你和罗杰斯将军的婚讯传到北方。”

巴基想到比他逝去的父亲还要年迈的老贵族，不由得皱眉，洛基像是知道他在想什么，差点被酒水呛到，“不不不，你想到哪里去了？我怎么会，咳咳……让你和那个红骷髅成婚……就算他生性残暴，他还是有子嗣的，而他的子嗣就在海德拉宫住着。”

“不管怎样北方是不能指望了。”

“把门关上，我给你看个东西。”

巴基怀疑地看着他的老友，大概是害怕会有一条蛇从洛基的背后爬出来，但他还是照做了。

他看着洛基，等待一场值得鼓掌的表演，而洛基轻蔑地瞥了过分期待的他一眼，从怀里掏出一颗看似脆弱的透明宝石，而它闪烁着一种他从没有见过的耀眼光芒。

“我的天……”巴基差点拧断了门把手，即使从没亲眼见过传说中的北境魔方，他也猜得出来，洛基干得出那么疯狂的事。他的心跳快得吓人，就好像第一次经历电闪雷鸣的暴雨夜。

“小声点，北方佬都能听到你，”洛基说着，把宝石收回，一双绿眼睛闪着藏不住的兴奋与自得，“它很美，不是吗？”

“他们会追杀你，洛基。”

“不，这颗宝石早在我去到北方之前就失窃了。我把它偷来不过是为了让我们有一个筹码，我受够了低声下气，詹姆斯，如果恐惧和仇恨没有蒙蔽你的双眼，你会明白。”

在巴基来得及说什么之前，莎伦忽然敲响了他的房门。

“阁下？”

巴基深吸一口气，不确定地看向洛基，而怀揣宝石的银舌头只是耸耸肩，毫不在意地给自己又倒了一杯酒。巴基只好打开门，“有什么事吗？”

“罗杰斯将军请求您的陪伴。”

“什么——”

巴基来不及说完，莎伦干脆利落地抓住他的手腕，往走廊的尽头跑起来，那个瞬间巴基差点因为站不稳跪下来。他的双腿颤抖着，就像两条干枯的树干，随时可能断掉。毫不贴心的侍女可不在乎他昨夜经历过什么，停止奔跑却越走越快，巴基费劲地跟上，在心里狠狠咒骂让他行走不便的Alpha。

“发生了……什么？”

“来自瓦坎达的使团提前到了，特查拉殿下想要祝贺您和将军的结合。”

是的，巴基很清楚他和将军结合了。即使没有人告诉他，他那不断叫苦呻吟的四肢正在持续提醒他这个事实。

他们以最快的速度来到了同样提前举办的欢迎宴会，巴基需要平复自己狂乱的心跳。这大概是他和史蒂夫第一次以合法伴侣的身份出席社交场合，所以他理所当然地紧张了，紧张得捏疼了莎伦的手腕。

“您看上去很迷人，阁下。”

巴基发现正在不远处看着他的史蒂夫，他的Alpha看上去有些迷失无助。他深吸一口气，“我闻起来呢？”

侍女转了转眼珠，掏出Omega香水喷了喷他的颈处，巴基可真感激她的聪明伶俐。

当他转身，史蒂夫已经走到了门口，因为某些难以启齿的原因红着脸，“请允许我。”

巴基挽起Alpha僵硬而有力的手臂，与此同时所有人都注意到了他们。他试图堆起出席社交场合的必备微笑，但史蒂夫咬过的地方不识相地疼起来，又痒又烧得火辣，让他恨不得好好挠一挠。他想起史蒂夫昨夜如何标记他，如何一次又一次地标记他。他的Alpha咬得那般用力，让他颤抖、呜咽、求饶，他几乎还能听见属于自己的呻吟……

整个海德拉都看到了新婚第二天的将军和公爵大人，而本该微笑接受祝福的他们同时羞红了脸，就像一对彻头彻尾的傻子。不少贵族已经在用蕾丝折扇掩饰自己的笑意，真是妙极了。

而史蒂夫像是不知道自己做错了什么，释放着微量却足以让被标记的Omega浑身发软的信息素，同时把他抓得更紧。巴基同时闻到属于他的Omega香水味，一开始他以为是来自他自己，但那显然不是刚刚使用后的香味。看来史蒂夫也不是那么蠢。现在他的Alpha闻起来就像他的。

来自瓦坎达的特查拉殿下率先祝贺他们的结合，巴基真心希望他们不会给异国的王子殿下留下任何不好的印象，而且他真的很想挠一挠后颈的咬痕。

国王、国王的情妇还有王后都在看着他们，巴基听到自己的心跳，因为过度的紧张还有环绕着他的Alpha信息素。该死， 史蒂夫的Alpha信息素，他为什么没有预料到被标记的后果——原本凛冽、浓郁而干燥的Alpha信息素轻易渗透他的身体，让他浑身发烫，让他不敢大口呼吸，让他想要埋进Alpha的臂弯，让他想要不顾一切地做点坏事。巴基饮下一杯酒，假装他此刻的一切不适全是葡萄酒的错。他抽空瞪了一眼毫不知情的史蒂夫，Alpha很快转过头，用那双过分迷人的蓝眼睛看他，然后他又立刻原谅了史蒂夫。

全是葡萄酒的错。

洛基在马戏团刚开始表演的时候出现了，贵族们纷纷与他交谈，然后为他让出一条道，只有巴基坐立不安。

洛基看上去太过兴奋与危险。

果然，他看到洛基往一杯葡萄酒里滴了几滴深绿色液体，然后向他们走来。

“久仰大名，海德拉的战神。”

在史蒂夫能够说出什么客套话之前，巴基率先沉不住气，夺过洛基的酒，“将军阁下现在……”

“这是给你准备的，亲爱的。”

巴基皱眉，“给我的？”

他想不到洛基为什么要在他的酒里下药，但洛基并不打算在史蒂夫面前回答他的疑问，衣着华丽的Alpha只是顺势牵过他的手，低声说了一句“抱歉”便想要带走他。好奇心已经占据了高地，巴基想要跟着洛基离开一会儿，但史蒂夫迅速抓住他的衣袖、手腕，然后是手心。史蒂夫的手心很烫，史蒂夫不希望他离开。

“恐怕将军还不知道，我和巴恩斯公爵交往甚密，且多日未见，需要好好叙叙旧。”

巴基几乎屏住了呼吸，而洛基眼里的笑意越来越浓，他一开始就不该惯着热衷恶作剧的洛基，他的老友看上去是铁了心要给他们的婚后生活加点调剂了。他忍着无奈和恼怒，先是甩开了洛基的手，接着用手指轻轻抚平史蒂夫紧皱的眉头，“我托他办了点事，我很快便回来。”他用力捏了捏史蒂夫的手心，然后放开，跟着洛基走进一间休息室。

“这是什么？”巴基举起他手里的酒杯，“你想做什么？”

“如果你不想怀孕就乖乖喝下，亲爱的。”

巴基的心一沉，仿佛有一双手在扼着他的咽喉，他喘不过气，“你知道我现在根本不可能……”

“保险起见，你知道如果你怀孕了国王会如何对付你们，如果我是你就不会冒这样的风险。”

“为什么不早点给我。”为什么要在他见了史蒂夫之后。

“我以为你会自觉，显然我错了。等我们离开这里，你想生几个小罗杰斯都行。”

巴基狠狠瞪了洛基一眼，忍着苦涩喝下了那杯酒。他喝得太急，弄得满身都是。他甚至无心擦掉深紫色的液滴，任由它们弄脏了他的华服。

“我甚至无法释放信息素，洛基。也许身为Alpha的史蒂夫并不想要我，不管怎样我们是彼此的挚友和家人。”

“那你为什么不告诉他你去前线找过他，你担心可怜的史蒂夫阵亡后无法回家，检查每一具可能是他的尸体。那是Alpha的领地，你滥用抑制剂，然后大病了一场，还……”

“他不需要知道，我也不准你告诉他。”

洛基狠狠白了他一眼，一脸难以置信，“我有事要出去一趟，在我离开之前告诉你一个好消息——南方发生了叛乱，目前只是小的骚动，但那场火很快会烧起来。”

“这是哪门子好消息？”

“那意味着国王不会那么快逼你伤害你心爱的史蒂夫。”

国王需要史蒂夫平复叛乱。

南方叛乱是因为一个月前爆发的饥荒而海德拉的赈济粮迟迟未到，史蒂夫肯定不愿意这么做，但他必须从命。他也许可以帮助史蒂夫，巴恩斯家族有应对饥荒的粮仓，他必须帮助史蒂夫。

“还愣着做什么？你的Alpha在等着你。”洛基说着，把那枚银制药瓶塞进他怀里。

他最终还是收下了。洛基说的话大多残酷冷血，很遗憾，它们总是正确的。

巴基不知道自己怎么回到史蒂夫身边，贵族们因为马戏团演员喷出的火焰而欢呼叫好，他只觉得模糊，毫不生动。

“怎么了？”

他回握史蒂夫的手心，摇摇头。

“国王一直看着我，他似乎在嫉妒，我不明白这是为什么。”

巴基笑起来，他不用查验就知道这间大厅的Omega们用何种眼光注视史蒂夫——海德拉的战神英姿飒爽，年轻而强大，一身戎装，格格不入却最为引人注目，仅仅是静静坐着都在彰显无法比拟的力量与吸引力。作为合法伴侣的他不过离开了短短一刻，多少贵族Omega已经蠢蠢欲动，包括国王的情妇们，也难怪国王会嫉妒——史蒂夫夺走了本该属于国王的注目。

他不喜欢别的Omega看史蒂夫的方式，所有的迷恋与贪婪，他不屑却又忍不住生气。

“国王的情妇们在看你。”巴基简单说明了情况，他本可以戏剧化地加上那句“欢迎来到海德拉”，但史蒂夫脸上的表情让他忍不住发笑。因为他用了“情妇们”而不是“情妇”，史蒂夫看起来不知道要看向何处，这副无辜又窘迫的模样实在可爱得过头了。

“这不是你的错。尽管过分迷人在海德拉可能是一种罪过。”

“那我该怎么做？”

巴基猜想他必须要拯救自己的Alpha，但首先想到的办法让他脸颊发烫。他当然可以找到其他的、或许不那么有效的办法，但他的心里有个声音告诉他这么做，那个声音属于一个充满占有欲和嫉妒心的Omega，他觉得陌生，却又像着了魔一般听从。

他几乎是滑进史蒂夫的怀里，屏住呼吸感受战神胸前的坚硬铠甲，还有他狂乱不已的心跳。他捧着史蒂夫的脸颊，轻轻抚摸，直到史蒂夫的眼里只有他一个人。他贪婪地嗅着凛冽的Alpha信息素，微张嘴唇，缓慢逼近，逼近，直到他们的嘴唇几乎黏到一起，而史蒂夫没有阻止他。

“吻我，就好像这里只有我们两个人。”

TBC


	4. 承诺

**第四章 承诺**

海风、含羞草、橡木、薄荷、雪松……

巴基闭上双眼细数史蒂夫的味道，用嘴唇描摹史蒂夫的，用最羞耻最直接的方式宣誓他的主权，这是属于他的Alpha、嘴唇、双手、热度、羞耻，都是他的。

也许有人在看，也许没有，他并不是那么在乎，因为史蒂夫的气息令他无法分心。他该怎么让史蒂夫明白他这么做的原因，因为他自己不知道自己在做什么，他像是被分割成两个人，一边冷静地用技巧让这个吻变得羞耻不堪，一边不知疲倦地游走在他们的乐园：纵身跳进那片温暖而深蓝的湖水，张开双臂，沉溺其中，而史蒂夫和他一起做着所有疯狂的事，他们在水底嬉戏，并且永远不会厌倦。

他的嫉妒、善妒、易怒、快乐、痛苦、渴望、疼痛，全是为了同一个人。他喜欢史蒂夫，喜欢得过了头，喜欢得忘乎所以，所以他让自己像个时时刻刻渴望欢愉的Omega，在所有人面前深吻他的Alpha。他喜欢史蒂夫的羞怯、单纯、天真、热烈，喜欢史蒂夫抱着他的方式，喜欢史蒂夫投入一个吻的过程，喜欢史蒂夫如何慢慢收紧双臂让他们贴得更近，喜欢史蒂夫的心跳……他吮吸Alpha的舌，舔过每一个未知的角落，寻找每一个让史蒂夫心动的部位，他们交换每一次呼吸，每一滴液体，每一点热度，仿佛那是他们刚刚创造的游戏，他们清楚规则，然后一遍又一遍重复，因为那让他们快乐。

他闭着眼，却能清晰看得见史蒂夫眼中的火花，因为它们在灼烧他的每一寸皮肤，让他的呼吸沸腾。

史蒂夫做到了，他的Alpha吻着他，就好像偌大的房间只有他们二人。他听不到人群的声音，除了史蒂夫的叹息和心跳，他什么都听不见。他释放了Alpha身体里的野兽，却不知道怎么驯服它，但他并不是那么担心。

但呼吸变得越来越困难，他沉到了湖底，那里没有一丝空气，于是史蒂夫抓着他往上游去。

他睁开眼喘息，看清自己缠着Alpha的方式，看清人们惊讶、嫉妒而鄙夷的目光，甚至听清了人们的低声议论，它们嗡嗡作响、阵阵不绝，毫无意义，而史蒂夫轻易将他抱到自己的腿上，勾住他的下颌开启下一场只属于他们的游戏。他用余光看了看马戏团演员喷出的火焰，伸出舌尖舔了舔Alpha上扬的嘴角，探进海德拉战神的盔甲，恣意享用他的战利品。

贵族们被属于史蒂夫的Alpha信息素撩拨、折磨，于是有人笑着扯开他们，催促他们去休息室，别打扰他们观看表演。巴基又一次狠狠吻了他的Alpha，然后挣扎地起身，大笑着拉起不知所措的史蒂夫。

他们的手心发烫，紧紧纠缠，直到那扇门关闭也不曾松开。

史蒂夫狠狠将他抵在门上，继续他们没有做完的事。Alpha的双手越发不老实起来，炙热的指腹重重碾过昨夜留下的吻痕，巴基听到自己的呜咽，他睁开眼，不合时宜地注意到那杯精致异常的银制酒杯，而里面盛过的葡萄酒曾经弄脏了他的礼服。

**不……**

他重重咬到史蒂夫的下唇，于是史蒂夫慌乱地放开他。

“对不起，巴基，我……”

史蒂夫没有继续道歉，因为史蒂夫不知自己为何要道歉。而巴基出于心虚和心痛，紧紧抱住了他的Alpha，他抱得那样用力，几乎弄疼了他自己，史蒂夫像是明白一切，什么都没说，什么都没问。

他们静静拥抱，直到情欲的气味完全消失。

他们回归冰冷的现实，默不作声，在彼此的怀里取暖。

“我们出去吧。”

巴基放开史蒂夫，又在史蒂夫试图打开门的时候阻止，他甚是粗鲁地拍打Alpha的脸颊，直到它变得红润、越发红润。

“巴基，你这是……做什么？”

巴基继续他的轻拍，像是在完成一件艺术品。

“为了让你看上去像狠狠操过一个Omega那样。”

史蒂夫的脸更红了，不止是因为他的拍打。

Alpha的注视变得奇怪，巴基皱眉，“怎么了？”

“只是……你对我来说不止是一个Omega。”

巴基的心跳一滞，手上的力道忽然失去了控制，于是他重重扇了史蒂夫一掌，毫无防备的Alpha因此歪了脑袋——可怜的史蒂夫。

他听到空气凝滞的声音，第一次发现沉默可以如此喧闹。

“我很——”

“别道歉，”巴基打断史蒂夫，因为他太熟悉史蒂夫道歉时的表情，“我们都是，你要是再说对不起……今晚就别回来了。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛闪着光，而巴基像个逃兵，落荒而逃。

直到再也感受不到Alpha的气味，巴基脸上的热度才渐渐消失。也许他不该沉溺于此，那只会让他忽略了隐藏在暗处的危险，伺机而动的敌人们，而且他们可能会受伤。他紧紧攥着洛基给他的银制药瓶，能够清晰感觉到里面沉甸甸的重量，药水随着他的动作摇晃着。它们会保证他无法受孕，那么他的软肋又少了一个，这没什么不好。

他一路跑到了城堡的北边，抵达颇为热闹的沙龙门口，才想起今天是三天一度的“购买日”。在海德拉，违禁品是最不缺的，而能够押运进宫的货物必须经过层层检查，以防贵族们购买了不合法规的物品。尽管如此，类似媚药、致幻药丸之类的违禁品依然是贵族们的掌上玩物，巴基表示理解，在如此压抑冷酷的城堡生活，总需要找点乐子。他从未用过那些贵族们偷偷传递的小玩意，每次购买的不过是丝绸，大多数情况还是为了洛基和贝琪，他已经很久没有添置新衣了。

并不主张铺张浪费的巴恩斯公爵突然想要好好挥霍一把，或许是因为他正处于欲火焚身却无法得到满足的处境，需要释放多余的精力，而且他需要买的东西的确不少。

史蒂夫的礼服、洛基的靴子、贝琪的项链……

巴基不得不感谢他平日的勤俭克制，因为今天他可能要买下所有货物。

他的妹妹年仅十四，还没有分化，但他们都清楚贝琪会成为一个Omega，他必须早做打算，在国王赐婚之前替贝琪寻一个可靠的Alpha。也许他还需要购买一些脂粉……该死，他应该带上贝琪或者莎伦的。

“亲爱的公爵大人，恭喜您新婚。”

负责贩售首饰的Beta穿金戴银，在潜在的客人靠近之前便像一个刚刚成熟、迫切需要得到Alpha青睐的Omega一般摆出不那么令人讨厌的姿态，恰到好处地展示那些珠宝，而她不同于虚伪贵族们的谄媚竟出奇地取悦了公爵大人。巴基轻轻拂过精心布置在深蓝丝绒上的饰品，集中注意力欣赏其中的精湛工艺，却难以被打动。Omega热衷美丽的饰品，每天耗费大把时间打扮自己，但那不是他会做的事。他的审美或许比不上那些精通装扮的Omega，只能靠直觉。他让自己专心回想贝琪的美丽，天然、纯净、稚嫩，可每当他想到这些词，脑海里闪现的是那双蓝眼睛。

“有什么……推荐吗？”

“公爵大人看不上这些？”

“我只是……那个盒子里装着什么？”

Beta先是露出职业性的微笑，用尽夸张的词汇赞美了他的不俗品味，又支支吾吾地说盒子里的项链已经被王后预定了，巴基知道那是一种卑劣而有效的方法——人们会对自己得不到的东西念念不忘。根本没有什么王后预定，王后怎么可能会来到这个地方购买首饰……

巴基粗鲁地打断，“到底需要多少金币？”

Beta报出的数字令他惊讶，而与此同时那只用珍珠点缀、金银镶边的首饰盒被缓缓打开。巴基在看清那枚蓝宝石究竟是什么形状之前便做出了决定。

“记在将军大人的账上吗？”

“记在巴恩斯的账上。”

莎伦不知什么时候进了房间。她点亮了烛火之后便静静站着，姿势挺拔，倒是有点像守卫在门口的卫兵。

“过来，过来这边。”巴基向侍女招手。

巴基让莎伦坐在椅子上，那令侍女坐立不安。巴基不去理会，只是打开那只沉甸甸的首饰盒，他看着莎伦的蓝眼睛被宝石散发出的光芒点亮，自顾自地抽出项链，感受它的重量。

“这是将军送给您的吗？”

“不，”他笑起来，仅仅是提到史蒂夫便能让他微笑，“我将要把它送给贝琪。”

“她很幸运。”

巴基不回答，尽量温柔地给莎伦戴上手里的项链，他感觉到侍女屏住呼吸，但他满意它戴在莎伦颈上的效果，他几乎可以想象戴上它的贝琪会是怎样的美丽，她会让所有的Alpha着迷倾心。它比国王慷慨赠送的项链美多了，干净多了。

莎伦主动将项链摘下来，“它很美。”

巴基看着机敏的侍女将首饰盒收好，只觉得很久没有见到史蒂夫，这间房间有些空荡荡的。

“将军有没有说过什么时候回来？”

“我没有见过将军，估计是国王传召，大人再等等？”

“你先出去吧。”

现在的房间更加空荡了，巴基恨不得用丝绸和香水塞满整间屋子，或者在这里举办一场热闹的舞会，总之不是现在这样空荡而冷清。巴基不知道自己是什么了，在与史蒂夫成婚前他也是独自一人，如今怎么就耐不住寂寞了。洛基又动身去了何处，那个疯子又打着什么疯狂的算盘？

巴基把藏在怀里的药瓶抽出来，藏到隐秘在床底阴影下的暗格，那是只有他知道的秘密。他抱起一本洛基从遥远的北方带来的诗集，靠在床头借着烛光翻阅。他眼睛酸涩，四肢胀痛，心慌意乱。他无法集中注意力欣赏优美的诗句，因为他不合时宜地想起了早晨他对史蒂夫说的最后一句话，那个蓝眼睛的傻瓜该不会以为他真的在同他置气吧？

他从第一页翻到最后一页，强迫自己阅读每一字每一句，中途不得不自己换上崭新的蜡烛。夜风袭击他，嘲笑他，然后他不甘心地入睡，躺在冰冷的床上，紧闭双眼。

他应该关上窗户。

他应该睡着、做梦，然后迎接第二天。

但他担心史蒂夫的安危，偷偷呼唤史蒂夫的名字，保持清醒直到Alpha的气息逐渐逼近。

史蒂夫在后半夜开始不久后悄悄推开门，轻手轻脚地脱下盔甲，换上睡袍，闯进他的被子里。

Alpha带来了属于黑暗的寒意，但那是巴基唯一需要的。

“你去了哪里？”

“只是国王的命令。”

史蒂夫在说谎，巴基不用看他的表情就知道。他本该生气，但他忍不住惊喜，因为史蒂夫终于学会了撒谎——保全自己的方式之一。

“睡吧，很晚了。”

“我要问你一个问题，巴基。”

巴基感觉到Alpha的身体在逼近，他没有说话，而是主动往后靠，直到他的脊背与Alpha炙热的胸口相贴。史蒂夫几乎是从背后环住了他，巴基尽量不让史蒂夫听见他的叹息。

“你要问我什么？”

“我想知道……我们会有孩子吗？”

Alpha呼出的热气令他后颈的咬痕发疼，但那不是他心跳加速的原因，更不是他痛苦的根源。

“我标记了你，打开了你的生殖腔，成结。你没有阻止我，那么我们……”

“是的，”他听到自己的声音，就像在宣誓，因为那是他真心希望的，“是的。”

他转过身，用尽全身力气抱紧了不知所措的史蒂夫，亲吻Alpha的颈侧，感受Alpha坚实有力的心跳。

“是的，我们一起孕育一个孩子，他或者她会像你一样，拥有一颗赤子之心。”

他的亲吻逐渐越过了界限，他迫切渴望更多的史蒂夫，于是他舔舐吮吸Alpha裸露的皮肤，将手探进Alpha的睡袍，爱抚、试探，直到Alpha完全勃起的阴茎抵在他的小腹。史蒂夫喘息着将他压在身下，深深亲吻，不计后果地爱抚，让他呜咽，疯狂。

就好像天堂在邪恶的沼泽扎根、生长、降临，他在史蒂夫怀里疼痛，快乐，忘记一切。唯有史蒂夫能让他快乐。

他知道接下来会发生什么，那是他 **唯一** 需要的。

TBC


	5. 亲密

第五章 亲密

他的血液渐渐沸腾，巴基几乎能够听到它们急促的、不断加速流动的声音，他不知道这是因为史蒂夫深埋在他身体的Alpha性器还是因为跨坐在Alpha腰上的姿势令他倍感羞耻。  
如果史蒂夫再这样看他他就要生气了。  
他并不是那么喜欢骑着史蒂夫，那往往是在他被压得喘不过气、四肢开始发麻之后，他浑身发烫、酥麻、发软、无力，但Alpha完全勃起的阴茎不会放过他，史蒂夫操得更深、更用力，让他在看起来掌控全局的同时输得一败涂地。  
他已经完全适应了Alpha的尺寸，在被史蒂夫压着高潮两次后，他现在唯一想要的是那根粗长的家伙。但这个体位有一个弊端——他们必须面对面，他甚至无法靠着喘息别过头，他要在和史蒂夫对视的情况下做出所有羞耻的表情和动作，而史蒂夫一直看着他，用那双快要把他的灵魂吸走的蓝眼睛。  
史蒂夫正惬意地靠在床头，枕在精致华美的雕花上，扶着他的腰，喘息着配合他的动作。他热得发疯，但史蒂夫担心他裸露在空气中的脊背着凉，执意给他盖上婚礼那天的深蓝色披风，多么贴心的Alpha，居然能在欢爱的同时顾及Omega是否会着凉。  
此时此刻，披风边缘的灰色兽毛正一下又一下磨蹭他的脚踝，让他感到痒，却又无法停止那种瘙痒。  
他试图俯下身嗅史蒂夫身上的气味，分辨出他的Alpha到底去了哪里，但史蒂夫用浓烈而极具攻击性的Alpha信息素作弊，他只能嗅到史蒂夫本身的气味，仿佛置身于幽密森林，又仿佛置身于熊熊烈火，那让他着迷，想要更多，更多的史蒂夫。  
他必须尽力避开那个令他兴奋甚至放声呻吟的点，否则他的膝盖将一点儿力也使不上，颤抖着，然后他又要呜咽着请求Alpha狠狠操干他，就像他不久前做的那样。  
但史蒂夫像是看出了他的企图，偏要和他对着干:掰开他湿漉漉的臀瓣，由下而上顶胯，操得更深，每一次都正中那个点。  
“啊——嗯……”  
史蒂夫摆出一副无辜的模样，“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“啊啊……慢……”  
巴基仰着头呻吟，无法好好回答史蒂夫的明知故问，他将双手撑在史蒂夫湿热的胸膛，那是唯一能够阻止他倒下的方式。  
“啊……太深了……史蒂——啊……”  
“慢一点……嗯……”  
Alpha毫不留情地撞击他的身体，肉体相撞的声音在暧昧淫秽的空气中回响，刺激着他。来不及吞咽的津液从他的嘴角流下，他甚至腾不出手擦掉它们——他紧紧抓着床头的雕花，指尖几乎要陷进去，热量从他们交合的部位迅速蔓延，他得在彻底融化前逃离……  
但史蒂夫牢牢抓住他的腰，切断他所有的后路，用粗长火热的阴茎填满他，侵略他，模糊他的神智。超载的快感令巴基恐惧，它们啃咬吸食着他，而Alpha的性器几乎要贯穿他的身体。他一时失了智，出于自卫而扬起手掌，想要攻击正在狠狠攻陷他的Alpha，而史蒂夫扣住他的手腕，生气似的加大了操干的深度和速度。  
“啊啊——我要……啊……”  
巴基狼狈地倒在Alpha胸口，将津液、汗水还有眼泪糊在上面，而史蒂夫用力扣住他的背，另一手顺着他的手腕滑到他的手心，和他的十指相扣。他感受着Alpha暴动的肌肉，温柔而有力的手指，渐渐放松了身体，属于Omega的本能只想让Alpha操得更深，而他的Alpha也确实这么做了。  
“嗯、啊……史蒂夫……”  
“我在这里……”  
他感觉有人吻了吻他的头顶，但汹涌的快感袭来，思考变得多余。他在第三次高潮来临之时失控地咬住Alpha的肩膀，Alpha的喉结滚动，肌肉紧绷，下一刻，埋在他身体的Alpha阴茎猛地插进他的生殖腔，然后不断胀大……  
史蒂夫正在成结，而他颤抖着，无法顺畅呼吸。史蒂夫的结很大，将他撑得很满，实在太满了。  
他松开史蒂夫的肩膀，想要好好喘息，但史蒂夫低头含住他的嘴唇，在他毫无防备之时。Alpha的舌闯进他的口腔，巴基费劲地吮吸，却怎么也找不到诀窍。史蒂夫吞下他的呻吟，微微顶胯，将一股又一股精液射进他的生殖腔，若不是Alpha的结，它们可能会直接溢出来，滴到他们身下的酒红色床单。  
羞耻感再度袭来，狼狈不堪的巴基不自觉想要脱离这样羞耻堕落的处境，但Alpha的结紧紧锁着他，缓慢而坚定地灌满他的身体。  
“难受吗？”  
“有一点。”  
史蒂夫搂着他，在锁着他的同时无比温柔地将他平放到柔软的床上，然后用那具火热迷人的身躯覆盖他的。  
出于不知所措，巴基别过脸，把热得发烫的脸颊埋进鹅毛枕头里，但史蒂夫开始舔舐他裸露的脖颈、锁骨、胸口……不遗余力地撩拨已经无力继续缠绵的他。  
“你在……干什么……嗯……”  
“让你舒服。”  
史蒂夫说得理所当然，但他的做法完全是错的。巴基不忍心辜负他的史蒂夫，便由着Alpha这么做了，他甚至用手爱抚Alpha的背，直到史蒂夫又一次的抽插让爱抚变成抓挠。  
“嗯……”  
“还好吗？”  
巴基知道史蒂夫是在问能不能继续，他吻了吻Alpha的额头，然后微笑着点点头。他的Alpha如此不知节制，若不是史蒂夫，他早就花钱雇佣有经验又不会泄露秘密的Omega们爬上这张床了。但他无法想象史蒂夫与另一个Omega在一起的画面，那让他气恼、妒火中烧、失去理智，于是他一次次请求、命令甚至引诱史蒂夫操得更用力，更深，直到他无力嫉妒那个根本不存在的Omega。  
他们又一次做到天亮，巴基好几次不小心睡着，然后在史蒂夫失控的抽插或是高潮带来的快感中醒来。史蒂夫一遍又一遍亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，他慵懒地回应，带着和史蒂夫一样的、充满傻气的微笑。

巴基强迫自己快点醒来，否则史蒂夫可能会又一次先行离开，就像昨天早晨，他独自一人醒来，床的另一边已经没有了Alpha的温度。  
于是他忍着疲倦和困意睁开酸痛的双眼，在他感觉到史蒂夫试图翻身下床之时。他伸出酸痛的手臂，抓住了Alpha温热的手腕。  
“别走……”  
他迷迷糊糊地请求，加大了手上的力道。他不想天一亮就与史蒂夫分开，那感觉就好像做了一夜的美梦却不得不醒过来，面对冰冷刺骨的现实世界，那么他只会憎恨光明而期待黑夜的到来。  
他需要的从来就不只是一个陪他入睡的Alpha。  
这是贪婪、妄想、孤单，但他不在乎。  
他感觉到史蒂夫的迟疑，但史蒂夫没有执意离开，也没有甩开他的手，而是将他拉进一个带着橡木气息的温暖怀抱。  
Alpha有力而带着厚茧的手指擦过昨夜留下的爱痕，很痒却莫名舒服，巴基又一次被困意袭击。他在史蒂夫的怀里找了个舒适而温暖的位置，听着Alpha强有力的心跳声、舒缓而坚定的呼吸还有自己微不可闻的叹息，再一次安心地闭上双眼。而就在他可以再次睡着之前，门被打开了。  
巴基几乎是立刻推开了搂着他的Alpha，仿佛躺在他床上的Alpha不是那个与他在上帝和主教面前宣誓的男子。他的心跳加速，头晕目眩，想知道莎伦看到了多少、明白了多少，又憎恨自己的心虚。他唯一知道的是，国王不能发现他和史蒂夫的关系，而莎伦是国王派来的侍女……  
“我准备了热水。”  
莎伦只是那么说。  
史蒂夫悄悄握住他的手，“谢谢，这就可以了。”  
门再一次被关上。  
“对不起。”巴基低下头，不知道该如何让史蒂夫明白他的愧疚，对他而言最痛苦的事莫过于推开史蒂夫。那阵眩晕感依然没有消失，直到史蒂夫捧起他的脸，他看进那双干净温暖的蓝眼睛，找到了一丝难得的平静。  
这么多年来，他的心里一直有一团火，愤怒着、燃烧着，即使秘密处决了那些令史蒂夫背井离乡的仇人也无法平息一分一毫。他也许已经身中剧毒，而史蒂夫是唯一的解药，他舍不得服用，只想守着他的解药度过余生。  
史蒂夫紧紧搂住他，缓慢地坚定地插入到最深的地方，毫不费力。因为他的身体已经被Alpha好好操开过，里面可能还是史蒂夫的形状。他用双腿牢牢缠住史蒂夫的腰身，向后倒去，多余的被褥从他的肩头滑落，史蒂夫的嘴唇立刻代替了它们的位置。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“不要说对不起，巴基……嗯……我明白。”  
巴基想要亲吻史蒂夫的额头，但他只能仰着头呻吟，用力抓挠史蒂夫的背，留下欢爱的痕迹，专属于他的痕迹。  
没有人需要知道他们多么相爱，没有人需要知道史蒂夫对他而言多么重要，没有人需要知道他们如何深深纠缠，那是属于他们的秘密。  
史蒂夫抽离，让他翻过身，从背后又一次进入他，同时不遗余力地舔咬他颤抖不已的身体。Alpha的吻落在他的肩头、颈侧、背、咬痕，他热得受不了，却无法命令史蒂夫停下，只想与他的挚友挚爱一起融化。  
“啊——”  
巴基在史蒂夫又一次标记他的时候忍不住叫了出来，标记带来剧烈的疼痛和快感，让他彻底清醒。他们的下身如此契合地律动着，越来越深、越来越快、越来越热，史蒂夫又一次把海德拉变成了他们的天堂，巴基只希望史蒂夫永远不要停下。  
他们四肢纠缠，沉湎于欢爱中。有时候巴基以为这是一个他不敢想象的梦境，但史蒂夫一次又一次贯穿他，提醒他这一切真实发生着。他快乐又不知所措，只能低声叫着史蒂夫的名字，一遍又一遍，那可真是羞耻，但他不在乎。  
史蒂夫设法在热水冷掉之前清洗他们的身体，巴基享受史蒂夫的照顾，出于意料地享受。在他们成婚前，他不允许侍从为他沐浴，因为他讨厌自己的身体，或者说腺体，它们是史蒂夫被赶走的最致命的原因之一。他希望自己不是贵族、不是Omega，只是巴基就好。那是不可能实现的奢望。  
但史蒂夫享受他的身体，爱抚他的身体，而不是记恨。  
“史蒂夫。”  
“怎么了？”  
他摇摇头，“只是想叫叫你。”  
史蒂夫的笑意难以觉察，但他总能发现。  
“你不用参加国王的晨间会议吗？”  
“等等就去。”  
“你别迟到了。”  
“我总是起得很早，没有迟到。”  
“我得看着你。”  
史蒂夫看着他的方式令他心碎又幸福，巴基只好背过身，靠在史蒂夫的胸口，而史蒂夫的双臂环绕着他。  
“你还记得我们一起在布鲁克林的河里洗澡，河水很冷……”  
“不，我们是为了抓鱼弄得一身脏，就干脆在河里洗澡。”  
“那可真蠢，河水刚刚融化。”  
“我差点生病，你还生气了。”  
“我现在还在生气。”  
“为什么？”  
因为我深爱着一个傻瓜。  
有一个声音这么说，然后巴基发现那是他的心脏。  
原来他爱着史蒂夫，以一种情人的方式，从一开始就是。  
这个认知令他痛苦又快乐，他深爱着史蒂夫，那让他无比强大又无比脆弱。爱几乎是一种致命的毒药，它在他们被迫分离的那天令他病入膏肓，又在史蒂夫回到他身边之后变成另一种毒刺，悬在他的心口，用疼痛提醒他这份爱的真实与深重。他一定挣扎过，一定警告过自己不能爱上史蒂夫，因为那对他们来说更好，可他从来不懂得追求人们口中“更好”的东西。  
他心慌意乱，甚至躲开了史蒂夫的触碰，匆匆逃离浴池，随便拉扯一件袍子裹住自己湿得过分的、颤抖着的身体。  
史蒂夫跟在他身后，跟着他走到空无一人的卧室，跟着他推开门，穿过走廊，躲进为仆人准备的隔间。史蒂夫这么做是出于关心，而他只想亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，再一次和史蒂夫纠缠不清。他的心怦怦直跳，疼痛不已。  
“我又惹你生气了？”  
“不，我只是……想要一个人，你该去参加晨会了。”  
他们保持着距离，那显得欲盖弥彰，巴基几乎要伸手推开固执的史蒂夫，以防史蒂夫又一次道歉。他无法接受史蒂夫的道歉，因为史蒂夫没有做错任何事。  
“我是不是……”  
“不，你很好，你更好，史蒂夫。”  
也许这就是我们的问题。  
史蒂夫最终还是离开了，巴基并不是故意让史蒂夫担心，他只是不知道怎么缓和自己的情绪，担心自己伤了史蒂夫。  
巴基沿着原路回到卧室，喝下洛基留下的药，祈祷它可以直接杀死自己。他需要洛基、需要一切可以令他清醒的东西。

海德拉迎来了第一场雪，从昨夜开始下着，到午后才渐渐停歇。国王的玫瑰园被掩埋在一层厚重冰冷的白雪之下，整座城堡看上去更加死气沉沉，若不是贵族们夜夜笙歌，又在白天迷醉于打牌、高谈阔论、阴谋诡计之类的贵族活动，海德拉恐怕已经成了鬼城。  
巴基一路寒暄，微笑接受贵族们又一轮言不由衷的祝福，走向他的妹妹，后者正在弹奏大提琴，看到他的到来之后欢快地笑起来，满不在乎地放弃了弹奏，重重扑进他的怀里。  
他只觉得贝琪又长高了不少，笑着抚摸少女的头发，亲吻妹妹的头顶。  
谁知他的妹妹在他怀里不安分地闻来闻去，探出美丽的小脑袋，“你闻起来像一个Alpha，詹姆斯，但我很喜欢。”  
“胡说八道。”  
巴基想起贝琪这么说的原因，忍不住红了脸，嘴上却还是不松口。  
“他对你好吗？”  
“什么？”  
“将军阁下，他是个好Alpha吗？”  
巴基微笑，捏了捏贝琪的鼻尖，“他很好，为什么这么问？”  
“因为我希望你幸福，詹姆斯，而且你看起来很幸福。”  
巴基注视他还未成年的妹妹，那稚气未脱的脸庞可没有透露半点说谎的痕迹，他只好吻了吻贝琪的额头，“也许吧，我很幸福。”  
“她们总在提起罗杰斯将军，我不喜欢她们谈论他的方式，他是你的Alpha。”  
巴基忍着不悦，因为那不是针对贝琪的怒气，他扯出一个微笑，“那你别让她们知道。”  
“我知道，你教过我。”  
贝琪并不满意于此。为什么他深爱的人都是傻瓜？  
“母亲呢？”  
“她怕自己打扰了你，每天忙着摆弄花瓶或者刺绣，我今天陪了她一早上。”  
“好孩子。”  
他又吻了吻贝琪的脸颊，贝琪也给了他两个吻，郑重而有力。  
“不知道为什么，我看将军阁下有些面熟，也许我们曾经在哪里见过。”  
巴基僵住了，他没想过贝琪会记得史蒂夫。那个时候贝琪还不满四岁，他和史蒂夫曾经偷偷潜入她的房间逗她玩，她很喜欢他们这么做。  
“詹姆斯，有一天我也会和一位陌生的Alpha结婚吗？”贝琪揪着他的袖子，睁大了装满忧虑的眼睛，“我要怎么做才能像你和将军阁下这样，这么快坠入爱河？”  
巴基哑口无言，他只能一遍又一遍地安抚少女的背，直到想起他这次来找贝琪的目的。他使了个眼色，站在不远处的莎伦快速走向他，把沉甸甸的首饰盒交给他。  
蓝宝石项链令贝琪忘记了烦恼，她热情地吻了他好几次，拉着他转圈。巴基猜得没错，那条项链很适合贝琪，她戴着它，耀眼夺目，他只希望贝琪永远这样快乐。  
他需要守护的东西太多了，但他愿意为之倾尽全力。  
他们的快乐时光没有持续多久，因为王后身边的侍女低着头急促地走向他，诚惶诚恐。  
“王后殿下请求公爵大人的陪伴。”  
他看了看同样皱着眉的莎伦，又看了看不舍得他离开的贝琪，对王后的侍女说:“请带路，我不胜荣幸。”  
他并不熟悉通往王后寝宫的路，只是隐隐有一种不祥之感。

TBC


	6. 占有欲

**第六章 占有欲**

王后的茶混着一种奇异的味道，久久留在他的咽喉，苦涩、香甜、辛辣，他一时辨别不出那是什么，或许是因为王后长久的注视令他心烦意乱。

侍女们有序而沉着地做着自己的工作，房间的女主人端坐在那张做工精良的软椅上，轻轻抚摸那只纯白色的猫。

这完全不是巴基计划如何度过一天的方式。他在敌人的领地，陌生的气息充斥着他的四周，而他的敌人是整个海德拉最有权势的Omega。

巴基忍受着压抑的沉默，猜想王后特意请他过来的原因，总不可能只是为了祝福吧？他不喜欢王后，从来不喜欢，她和国王几乎可以算作一类人:自私、贪婪、善妒……其中最致命的是，虚伪。

“请原谅我的冒昧，公爵阁下。”

“殿下有什么需要我做的吗？”

王后为公爵的直接挑了挑眉，抚摸猫的动作也变得急切，那让洁白的小毛团发出不满的叫声，王后无视它，又微笑着让侍女将甜腻的糕点分给公爵大人。

海德拉的公爵并不多，但王后从来不会这样注意他，他们之间的接触总是合乎礼节而冷冰冰的。巴基咽下专门为王后准备的糕点，又喝了一杯茶，言不由衷地赞美感谢了一番，才让王后放松警惕。

“罗杰斯将军是否对公爵阁下足够体贴？”

“他是一位可靠得体的Alpha……我时时刻刻感谢国王陛下的赐婚。”

现在巴基知道他的不祥预感来自哪里了，史蒂夫当真那么优秀，连王后都……不，他该怎么办？

“罗杰斯将军是海德拉的战神，为海德拉带来了无穷的荣光与财富，国王也经常跟我提起他，一直说着要为他找一个相配的Omega，于是我推荐了您，公爵大人。”

“我会铭记在心。”

他说了王后想听的话，那让王后露出不易觉察的笑容，但他们都清楚他和史蒂夫的婚姻背后隐藏着什么阴谋，国王的好心从来只为了自己的利益。他得足够耐心，把这场戏演下去。

史蒂夫呢，史蒂夫此刻又在哪里？

“我看得出来你们是天生的一对，他很尊重你，或者说疼惜……”

尽管不愿露出破绽，巴基还是在王后暧昧的语气下红了脸，他不合时宜地想起某些画面，关于史蒂夫如何一遍又一遍标记他。他又喝了一口茶，“正如我所说，将军大人是一位可靠的Alpha。”

“长久以来，Omega是Alpha的附庸，但你位居公爵，本就比不是贵族出身的罗杰斯将军高贵，他尊敬你也是应该的。”

王后从来不相信尊重与爱，除了权势，她什么都不相信。这在巴基的预料之中，但他依然忍不住愤怒——就是这些执着于等级与头衔的虚伪之徒摧毁了他和史蒂夫的生活。

“我只知道他是我的Alpha，是不是贵族我并不在乎。”

王后似乎被他冒犯到了，但她的修养不允许她表露愤怒，于是她狠狠折磨手中的猫，直到它痛苦地跳下椅子，迅速消失在门口。

“国王打算授予罗杰斯将军伯爵爵位，还有封地，受封仪式不久便会举行。”

巴基承认他有些意外，但这也在情理之中，国王这么做不过是为了消除众人在他背后的议论。

“国王英明。”

王后端起茶杯，抿了一口，“你知道，将军大人在海德拉的地位只会越来越高，而他同时是一位英明神武的Alpha……倾慕他的Omega贵族不在少数。”

“殿下想说什么？”

“宫中的Omega贵族大多已经有了自己的Alpha，但她们其中有些人迟迟没有生下家族的继承人……”

王后停在这里，却足以判巴基死刑，他听不见王后低沉冷淡的声音，它们就像毒药，毒性正在侵蚀他的内脏，让他手脚冰凉、血液倒流、心慌意乱、无法言语、无法思考。

他感到恶心，无比的恶心，远远超过了他的想象。

扑通、扑通、扑通……他的心脏剧烈而虚弱地跳动着，震得他的胸口生疼，整个人仿佛掉进了深不见底的冰窟，或者被一层又一层的白雪埋葬，仿佛有一双手在狠狠扼住他的咽喉，搅乱他的五脏六腑。他看不到光明，因为没有一丝光明。

他握紧了拳头，如果不是莎伦忽然把手按在他的肩膀，他恐怕已经掀翻那些该死的茶点了。他恨不得用匕首挖开王后虚伪的面具，挖开她的胸口看看她是否有一颗心脏，是否真的在乎过除了自己以外的人。

她把史蒂夫当成一种龌龊下流的工具，帮助她赢得人心，掌握秘密，让人臣服……

没有一丝光明。

“我知道这难以让人接受……”

“如果我的Alpha愿意成为你们的生育工具，我自然不会阻拦。”

他让王后颜面尽失，但他不在乎，王后毒害他，他便要加倍奉还。他感觉不到自己的双腿，但是他在奔跑。

推开那扇沉重的门，奔跑，不要停下来。

宫里的昏暗和压抑几乎令他发疯，他奔向被大雪掩埋的玫瑰园，没有哪个侍卫胆敢拦住他。

莎伦提着裙摆，艰难地跟在他身后，在他把胃里的东西全部吐出来之后慌乱地掏出手帕，他推开她，摔进雪地里。

“我去找将军。”

巴基没有阻拦，他需要静一静，一个人就好。他把雪含化，除去嘴里的苦味，可他怎么除去心中的苦涩……

很快，他远远感应到史蒂夫的Alpha信息素，僵硬过头的身体才渐渐恢复活气，但他的动作比史蒂夫慢了，他的Alpha跪在他身边，用那双温暖有力的手抱起他，低声叫着他的名字。

史蒂夫皱着眉，因为他惊魂未定，“发生了什么？”

他由着史蒂夫弄疼他，同时抱紧了他的Alpha，“带我回家，带我……史蒂夫。”

“好。”史蒂夫没有多问。

他似乎睡了很久，算是补偿昨晚落下的睡眠。睡眠总能让他忘记疼痛，他的身体轻飘飘的，仿佛在云端起舞，但他的思绪沉重，仿佛在深海下沉。睡眠是疗伤的良药，除非陷入一场噩梦，而这么多年来，他的噩梦总是同一个。

史蒂夫拥着他入睡，把他身上的白雪融化、蒸发，让他暖起来。他不知道自己为何变得如此脆弱，他可以在史蒂夫的怀里化成碎片，变成尘埃，随风而去，那甚至令他感到无比安全。

史蒂夫回到他身边，却开启了另一场噩梦。他差一点，差一点就获得幸福了。

海德拉的将军不可能终日陪着他，史蒂夫还需要完成自己的使命。

史蒂夫离开后他又给洛基写了一封信，无处可寄，只能点燃洛基送他的蜡烛，然后烧掉。只求一个安慰也好。

他躺进冰冷的被窝，过度的疲惫令他再次入眠。

“他真的把你累坏了，不是吗？”

一开始巴基以为自己在做梦，直到洛基冰凉的手指贴上他的额头。

他睁开眼，不敢相信洛基真的回来了，“你怎么……”

“我只是神通广大，亲爱的，喜欢我送你的蜡烛吗？”

“胡说八道。”巴基坐起来，一阵眩晕袭击了他，但洛基一反往常，贴心地为他端来一杯热茶。

他的身体暖了起来，疲惫感一扫而空，一定是因为再次见到洛基太让他高兴了。

“你去了哪里？”

“解决一些私人事务，顺便南下查看了威廉姆一家的庄园，叛乱还没有波及到那里。”

“去威廉姆一家至少需要一天一夜，你怎么……”

“我自有办法，怎么，你不相信我吗？”

巴基摇摇头，他仔仔细细地看着洛基，从令人捉摸不透的绿眼睛到那张带着笑意的薄唇。洛基漫不经心的模样莫名令他安心，但他想到他必须要告诉洛基的事，忍不住皱眉。

“你有话要说。”

巴基点点头，不确定该怎么描述，但他渐渐发现也许试图描述反而会更糟。

“我爱上了史蒂夫。”

这个结论完全不能打动洛基，Alpha显得失望无比，连白眼都懒得翻。

“就这个？”

“我以为你会告诉我我完蛋了。”

“这不重要，亲爱的。”

“你没听懂，我爱着他，以Omega爱着Alpha的方式。”

“因为他操了你？”

“也许就是。”巴基有些自暴自弃。

洛基叹了口气，“我并不是怀疑你对罗杰斯的爱意，只是那并不能改变任何事，国王依然会利用你伤害将军而你依然会为此痛苦，只是会更痛苦罢了。”

“我的痛苦对你而言一文不值。”

“不，我的意思是……你不需要为此忧虑，你本来就足够爱他了。”

“但我现在会嫉妒、易怒、患得患失、永远无法满足……如果他爱着另一个Omega呢？如果我不能让他幸福呢？”

“我真不想在你们这两个傻瓜身上浪费时间。”

巴基忽然想起王后，想起那些恶心的对话。

“王后想让史蒂夫令一些Omega贵族怀孕。”

洛基的绿眼睛闪过一丝惊讶，“当真？”

“她当着我的面说的，大概是想要劝说我加入她，替她说服史蒂夫。”

“那么我已经预料到了结局。”

“我现在该怎么办？我惹怒了海德拉最有权势的Omega。”

洛基神清气爽地起身，毫不避嫌地打开他的衣柜，丝毫不在乎他的抗议。巴基由着洛基这么做，完全是出于无奈，在这种情况下他无比希望洛基是个Omega。他虚弱地躺回床上，看着洛基摆弄他的衣服，同时忍受洛基针对它们的刻薄言论，直到洛基选出一套过分华丽的深金色缎制礼服，他不明白洛基在做什么。

“你还愣着做什么？我们有个宴会要参加。”

“什么宴会？”

“王后的，罗杰斯将军代替你出席了。怎么，等着你的Alpha被那群饥渴的Omega们吃干抹净？”

黑夜早在他熟睡之时笼罩了海德拉，宫廷被摇曳烛光和暗暗煽动的欲望点亮，重新获得白昼缺失的活力，充满了碰撞、光彩与阴暗。为了向来自瓦坎达的使团展现海德拉的繁盛，贵族们煞费苦心，一刻不停地释放信息素，让污浊的香气充盈宫廷，营造假象。

王后倒是保持体面，依然邀请了公爵，但她看到只有海德拉的将军出席，只会更加满意。

那是巴基不能接受的。他已经向王后宣战，退缩和后悔从来就不是选项。他挽着洛基的手臂，在音乐达到高潮的同时踏进王后的宴客厅，以确保所有人都能看到他们。

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛闪过一丝惊讶，却也没有立刻走向他的Omega，因为一位地位逐步攀升的Omega正在缠着他跳舞。她的身材曼妙、柔软，皮肤莹白，在大厅的烛光下闪闪发光。巴基能够闻到她的信息素，是最经典迷人的玫瑰，也许混入了牛奶的甜味。而史蒂夫搭在她腰肢上的手显得无比刺眼。

他的Alpha向他投来抱歉的目光，而与Alpha共舞的Omega给了他一个最甜美不过的微笑。巴基觉察到史蒂夫的不自在，只得强迫自己移开眼，谁知洛基忽然搂住他的腰，甚是故意地吻了吻他的脸颊。那让史蒂夫不小心踩了舞伴的脚，所以巴基并不是真的很想阻止洛基。

“很幼稚，不是吗？”

他对上那双绿眼睛，一时找不到反驳的话，但洛基已经放开他，后退几步，大张旗鼓地邀请他共舞。

巴基承认自己吓了一跳，“别犯傻，洛基。”

洛基纹丝不动，维持着标准得过分的邀请姿势。巴基只想结束被贵族们私下议论的命运，叹了口气，把手搭了上去。

这不算是他第一次与洛基共舞，但却是最困难的一次，洛基的舞步已经到了张牙舞爪的地步，像是到了求偶季节的孔雀，开屏、向全世界炫耀，他几乎跟不上那位兴奋异常的Alpha。

“你真是疯了……”

“嘿，我只是想告诉他们什么叫舞蹈，”洛基又让他转了好几圈，那让他恨不得狠狠踩舞伴的靴子，当他们贴得太近，洛基的神情又变得神秘莫测，“再说，永远不要低估嫉妒的力量。”

他看向史蒂夫的方向，只见他的Alpha正目不转睛地看着他们，那个得意一时的Omega正在干瞪眼。

也许洛基只是在帮他，但有什么地方不对劲，掩埋在那些刺鼻的香水味之下，有一股他曾经闻过的凛冽气息……

“你见过你的——嘿……”

洛基丝毫不打算为弄疼他这件事道歉。巴基承认自己有些幸灾乐祸。

“你的兄长真是执着，我很惊讶。”

“我再说一次，他不是我的亲人。”

“对，你是被领养的。”

“所以我们可以放过我的悲惨身世了吗？”

“不，他从未放弃你，那可不叫——你去哪里？”

出于他的意料，洛基就这么将他丢弃，冷酷无情地离开满是欢笑声的宴会。史蒂夫中途拦下洛基，那让他们差点打起来，但Alpha之间的战争很快平息。巴基不知道洛基说了什么令史蒂夫露出那样的表情，总之他有一种不祥的预感。

他像个傻子一样站在舞池中央，看着史蒂夫走向他，却没有一丝跳舞的兴致。他不知道自己做错了什么，惹得洛基这般生气，也许他应该道歉……

“你怎么出来了，睡不好吗？”

若不是他们正处于舞池中，他真想讨一个拥抱，他累极了。

“我没事。”

“想回去吗？”

史蒂夫看上去并没有任何嫉妒的迹象，那让他失望、失落、难过，他又因为自己的扭曲想法而更加生气。不竭余力讨好王后的Omega贵族们坐在王后身边，向他们投来注视，巴基猜想他也许输了，史蒂夫在乎他，不是以那种Alpha对Omega的方式。

他甩开史蒂夫的手，因为自己的冰冷语气而心痛，“我这就回去。”

史蒂夫很快追上他，又一次抓紧他，“我跟你一起……”

“不必了，贵族们舍不得海德拉的战神。”

史蒂夫眼睛的失望刺痛了他，巴基感到难以呼吸，“我不想对你生气，我只是……”他来不及说完，因为史蒂夫猛地拽着他往反方向走，丝毫不容反抗。在贵族们的注视下，他们就这么消失在宴会厅深处，闯进一间昏暗而幽密的隔间，而史蒂夫在粗暴地拉上几乎透明的丝质帘子后堵住他的嘴，将气恼、失望、挫败、眷恋渡给他，吮吸他的舌直到他放弃挣扎，沉湎于这个深吻之中。

直到不自觉用双腿缠住Alpha的身体，近乎意乱情迷的公爵大人才意识到他们此刻有多么不得体。巴基慌了神，想要不声不响地结束他和史蒂夫的过度亲密，可他的脚尖以一种近乎眷恋的姿态缓慢滑过Alpha的腿侧，反而刺激了将他抵在墙上的Alpha——他被吻得喘不过气，一双温热的手掌探进他的礼服，直击每一个令他颤抖的部位。

“……嗯……史蒂夫……”

“有人在……外面——嗯……”

Alpha对他的顾虑充耳不闻。

巴基不知道史蒂夫这是怎么了，他安抚气恼的Alpha，耐心回应，这才让史蒂夫渐渐消停。

他们额头抵着额头，喘息着，呼出属于对方的气息。

“你不相信我。”

史蒂夫有些委屈地指责，那双蓝眼睛紧紧锁定着他，看透他，让他无处可逃。巴基因为心虚别过头，“洛基告诉你了？”

“还有莎伦。”

“那你为什么要来？”

“为了拒绝。”

“那你还跟别的Omega……”巴基恨不得咬断自己的舌头，他不知道怎样才能避免自己的嫉妒和小肚鸡肠被眼前的Alpha发现。他在明明信任史蒂夫的情况下气得不轻，这完全不合理。

也许他只是不擅长分享。

“所以你故意让我嫉妒？”

“我希望你会嫉妒，但我没有要求洛基……他只是一个值得信任的朋友。”

巴基已经完全不敢看史蒂夫的眼睛了，他的幼稚、阴暗、无趣显露无疑，史蒂夫一定很失望。

但Alpha开始舔咬他的颈侧，耳垂，让它们染上潮红、发烫，勃起的Alpha性器抵在他的腿间，巴基心跳加速，他侧过头，于是Alpha捕捉到他的唇。

被压抑太久的占有欲喷涌而出，巴基咬到Alpha的下唇，让他的Alpha吃痛，史蒂夫放开他的唇，却将他紧紧禁锢在原地。

隔间的昏暗本该成为他的掩护，但史蒂夫的蓝眼睛点亮了它，它们染上了情欲的色彩，似惊涛骇浪，即将席卷一切。

“你跟他说过你会陪他直到时光尽头，就像你当年对我说的那样吗？”

巴基摇头，一次又一次，他永远不会对除了史蒂夫之外的人这么说，他要怎么才能让史蒂夫明白？

“我起誓，你是我唯一的Omega，现在或者未来，只有你。当我一无所有，我还有你，巴基，你在我远远不是将军的时候就在我身边了。”

“若有一天你遇到你爱的Omega呢？”

**“我正看着他呢。”**

巴基的心脏一抽一抽地疼着，不是因为心碎，他只是很想让史蒂夫再重复一遍，否则他会以为这不过是他的幻觉。

他已经病入膏肓。

史蒂夫小心解开公爵大人的腰带，用近乎祈祷的语气宣布，“我正看着他呢。”

“史蒂夫……”

“我不是一个贪心的人，巴基。当我什么都不想要，我想要你。”

“我多希望……我也可以标记你，史蒂夫。”

“你早就这么做了。”

啃咬、疯狂地啃咬，这个吻完全谈不上温情，更像是激烈的交战，他们毫不掩藏自己的嫉妒、阴暗和幼稚，发泄怒火，表达爱意。某些情绪压抑了太久，爆发的时刻总免不了伤亡，可他们不在乎，就算他们会让彼此遍体鳞伤，他们甘之如殆。

巴基粗暴地弄断了海德拉战神的腰带，咬伤了战神的肩膀、嘴唇，所有他看得到的地方，像一头原始的野兽宣誓自己的所有权。于是战神惩罚他，在毫无扩张的情况下进入他，填满他，狠狠操干他，试图让他投降，但他永远不会这么做。

他完全接纳了史蒂夫，为史蒂夫敞开，欢迎史蒂夫的入侵，欢呼着敌人的胜利。

海德拉的战神将他抱起来，插入、进攻，停顿，每一下都直击那个令他兴奋颤抖的点。他以前可以透过几乎透明的帘子看到正在跳舞饮酒的贵族们，知道她们不会像他们这样快乐，又因为羞耻感紧绷身体，那换来史蒂夫的喘息，还有更加激烈的交欢。

他忍着呻吟的冲动，用一只手捂住嘴，另一只手勉强挂在Alpha的肩上。他用尽所有力气阻止那些羞耻的叫声，却又希望外面的贵族知道他们在做什么。他想让那些垂涎史蒂夫的Omega们知道史蒂夫拥有无尽的渴求，而所有的渴求只为了他。

但史蒂夫不满意他的隐忍，用一个猛插夺走他的所有呼吸，将他狠狠撞到墙上，用那根火热粗长的阴茎钉着他，融化他。

“啊……史蒂夫——啊唔……”

“疼吗？”

“她们还在……外面……”

史蒂夫堵住他的唇，因为他的羞耻心低低地笑了，下身的冲撞慢了下来，让这场交欢变成一种极端的折磨。

“……继续、别停下……”

史蒂夫只是舔舐他裸露的肩膀和胸口，用力吮吸他的乳头却不狠狠干他，瘙痒与灼热折磨着他，巴基舔着唇，想要寻找一个止渴的办法，但他知道只有唯一的办法。他搂住Alpha的脖子，讨好般地亲吻，同时扭动身体，不知羞耻地骑着Alpha的阴茎，在史蒂夫身上操着自己，迅速袭来快感令他兴奋。他舔咬Alpha的肩膀，那是唯一能够阻止他叫出来的方式。

他知道这不是真正的解决办法，因为他永远无法被满足，除非史蒂夫完全填满他，用尽全力把他干到腿软，在他的身体成结、射精，用精液填满他。

“史蒂夫……给我……”

“给你什么？”

“你的结……啊……”

史蒂夫吻了吻他的嘴唇，按住他湿漉漉的臀，然后勾起他的双腿。巴基知道那是史蒂夫发狠入侵的前兆，不自觉舔了舔唇。

“那你告诉她们我属于谁……嗯……叫出来，巴基，为我叫出来……”

接着史蒂夫给了他一切。

“给我……啊——嗯……”

他就是想要忍住也无法做到，因为史蒂夫干得那么深那么用力，几乎把他吞噬，一点不剩。他视线模糊，世界天旋地转，只有史蒂夫的气息和热度。

除了请求史蒂夫更加用力，他什么也做不到。他几乎听到了人们的议论，但史蒂夫立刻震碎它们，夺去他的神智，让他沦为情欲的臣服者。

“啊——啊啊……再深一点……给我、嗯、都给我——啊啊啊……”

“叫我的名字……”

“史蒂夫、史蒂夫、史蒂——啊……”

他的呻吟提高了一个音调，一刻不停，也许整个海德拉都听到了他的呻吟，人们透过那张帘子就能看见将军与公爵如何交欢、抵死纠缠。汗水、津液、情液弄脏了半挂在他身上的、破皱不堪的礼服，而将军本人衣裳大开，露出结实而暴动的肌肉。他本可以抚摸史蒂夫的肉身，但Alpha牢牢按住他的手腕，进而与他十指紧扣。他听到史蒂夫低吼着他的名字，一遍又一遍，仿佛那是史蒂夫唯一知道的。

高潮来临的时候他张开嘴，却什么声音也发不出来，史蒂夫低吼着成结，把精液灌进他的生殖腔，而他陷入了黑暗……

他做了一个梦，梦里的史蒂夫还是少年模样，他们都是。但他们在交欢，在布鲁克林的每一个角落:大树下、草地、河水、岩石……他们享用对方的身体，叫着对方的名字，一刻不停地交欢……

然后他醒过来。

窗外还是黑夜，而史蒂夫不在他枕边。

他汗流浃背，因为那个过分真实的梦还有担心这一切只是一个梦。他找到藏在床底的药瓶，吞下苦涩的液体，然后叫莎伦进来。

“将军呢？”

“将军阁下昨晚送您回来后便离开了。”

“离开了？有没有说要去何处？”

莎伦摇摇头，“没有，只是嘱咐我好好照顾阁下。”

“现在是什么时候？”

“还有一个时辰破晓。”

“你先回去睡吧，我没事了。”

他想等史蒂夫回来，不愿再一个人入睡。不知怎么的，他开始心慌，然后是冒冷汗，浑身不适，这是不祥之兆，又像是他在冥冥之中感应到了什么，他不喜欢这种感觉，不喜欢每次醒来都见不到史蒂夫。他的Alpha深夜离开是为了什么？为什么过了那么多年，即使史蒂夫已经成了海德拉的战神，他还像当初那样担心史蒂夫的安危？史蒂夫到底向他隐瞒了什么？

他重新点了一根蜡烛，继续等待。冬夜总是漫长，而等待只会让时间变得更加漫长。

他的身体因为突然打开的门紧绷起来——他的Alpha回来了，身穿黑色的夜行衣，面色苍白。巴基几乎是立刻奔向史蒂夫，但后者在他赶到之前重重倒下，他不知所措，只是慌乱地抱起史蒂夫，却发现他的睡袍已被鲜血染红。

TBC


End file.
